<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heart of a Pack by Lanceiferroar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693232">The Heart of a Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar'>Lanceiferroar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Thiam Love Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Coming Out, Cute Liam Dunbar, Disney References, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Liam Dunbar Being an Idiot, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spider-Man References, Theo Raeken Being an Idiot, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Liam finds Theo alone in his car? Theo had done nothing, but awful things to the pack. Has his time in Hell and the Hunters War changed him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Thiam Love Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home....lessness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Liam was out for his daily run around Beacon Hills. Now that the anukite was defeated he wasn’t as scared to go out anymore. After this whole ordeal he promised himself a few things: 1. He didn’t wanna be ruled by fear. 2. He will start to really listen to people. And 3. He will protect all of his friends and Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo has his own category to Liam. Liam doesn’t know where Theo fits in his life, but he knows he weirdly fits. But like, who is Theo? Theo is the mastermind who tried to get him to kill his Alpha. Theo is the one who killed his sister and worked with the Dread Doctors. Theo is the one to use Hayden, Corey, and everyone else for power. But then Theo was the one that Liam chose to raise from the dead. Theo is the one to help save Stiles from the Wild Hunt. Theo is the one to help destroy the smoking hot Mr. Douglas and expose that he was a Nazi so his hotness level went from 100 to 0 real quick. Theo is the one that helped defeat the anukite. Theo is the one to save him multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached a cliff that overlooked the city. He loved to come here and think. Mostly about Theo. He knows what this is, but he doesn’t know how to say it to him. For years, he has known he was different. That he was gay. Even with Hayden, a part of him thought dating her was some sort of apology for tormenting her as kids. The other part just wasn't ready to accept who he truly was. He thought maybe he could suppress those feelings because they “weren’t right.” He accepts gay people, Mason his is best friend. His dad, his biological dad just told him he will marry a woman one day and never a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why Theo? What was it about him that just made his heart race? Maybe it was the thrill Theo gave him? Theo was a bad guy, but he was also a bad boy which appeared to be his type. I mean, his other crush was Brett and he was a bad boy too. Theo excited him in a way he couldn’t explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Theo was raised from the dead, he wanted to just hug him. Even though that guy did so much damage, Liam missed him like crazy. He saw Liam’s eyes glow and Liam felt calmer than he had felt in months. If Hayden wasn’t there, he may have just ran to hug the other boy. Who knows how Theo woulda reacted though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on Liam’s observations, Theo was straight. Then again, people probably thought the same thing about him. The world is an uncertain place and anyone could be gay, straight, or however they identify. It doesn't matter if you are more masculine or feminine. That doesn’t reflect your sexuality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam remembered when he first had a crush on a guy. He was 8 years old and was watching Batman and Robin. He knew the movie was awful, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from Robin’s body, his bulge, his ass, his everything! How could he not be attracted to him?! He guessed that’s where his bad boy complex came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did he really want from Theo anyways? Theo was this tough, angry boy. What is he expecting? For Theo to become a caring, nurturing, boyfriend? They’d go on romantic moonlit dates, candle lit dinners, and get each other cheesy valentine’s cards? That’s what Liam wanted, but he knew all that was was a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and continues his run. He looks at something shine in the distance. He hears a steady heartbeat. He goes to investigate. As he gets closer he realizes it’s Theo’s car. He listens and it sounds like the boy is upset. He runs fast and he looks and the drivers seat is empty. He sees Theo in the backseat and slowly walks toward him. He sees Theo, asleep, tossing and turning. Theo’s having a nightmare. Why is Theo sleeping in his car? Where does Theo live? Does Theo live in his car? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam had about 50 questions, but his main concern was calming Theo. Theo has calmed Liam down many times and it’s his turn to return the favor. “Focus on my voice, Theo. It’s okay. You are in a dream. None if what you see is real. You are okay. It’s me, Liam. I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo bolts up and stares at Liam through the window. “Li - Liam?” He says getting up and opening the door. “Why are you here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, do you live in your car?” Liam just blurts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to you, Little Wolf?” Theo says trying to act all tough, but Liam can see right through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your friend, Theo. It’s also like dinner time and you’re sleeping.” Liam wanted to help. “Do you have plans for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna get a burger or something.” Theo dismissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re having lasagna with my mom and I. She always makes too much, so you’re coming over.” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Theo is trying to contain his thankfulness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you clearly need something more substantial. I can even drive your car while you sleep still.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way in hell are you driving my car.” Theo replied. “Get in.” Liam climbed in the passenger seat and Theo in the driver's seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride was quiet. Theo looked annoyed. Liam was proud because he could tell when someone was in need and he wanted to help. “So, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I what, Liam?” Theo said with anger in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Living in your car?” The boy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I am? Why does it matter anyways?” Theo replied. “It’s not like I’m part of the pack. You all made that pretty freaking clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should be in the pack.” Liam says. “You are strong and amazing. You’ve changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have I changed, Little Wolf?” Theo started. “What is stopping me from killing you and the rest of your pack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, if you really wanted to do that, then you would have when we first brought you back from the dead. You wouldn’t have helped me. You wouldn't have taken Gabe’s pain.” Liam still was confused by that. “Why did you do that anyways? He tried to kill us. Not that I wanted anyone to suffer, it was just confusing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just filled with questions today.” Theo paused. “I took his pain because I understand. I understand about being alone and no one should die feeling alone. I have been through a lot of pain, caused a lot of pain. Maybe I wanted to stop pain for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is how you have changed, Theo.” Liam said smiling. He’s looking at Theo and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>just admiring the boy before him. “You have.” He says again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Theo rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get to Liam’s house and go inside. Liam texted his mom on the way here that his friend Theo was coming for dinner so there were 3 settings ready for them both when they got there. Liam’s mom, Jenna, was still in the dark about everything supernatural. “Hi, boys. Theo, it is great to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?” He looks at Liam worried about what the other boy disclosed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he says you have helped him a lot and that you’re a great friend to him.” She added. Theo looked like he had a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat around the dinner table and exchanged stories of their day. Theo was quiet, but Liam knew he must have just been in his car all day or around the preserve. “Hey, mom? Can Theo stay the night?” Theo’s eyes bolted up to Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I washed the guest bedroom’s sheets yesterday so it’s clean and ready for you, Theo.” Jenna replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, wow thank you. You really don’t have to.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome here whenever you’d like.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Liam led Theo up to the guest room. “And here it is.” He said switching on a light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” Theo snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you have helped me, let me help you. Just lay on the bed.” Liam said. Theo rolled his eyes and did so. “You will sleep like a baby. I wish this mattress was in my room sometimes. I sometimes sleep in here because it’s more comfortable and it’s almost like an escape. Ya know -” Liam stopped talking when he noticed Theo was already asleep. Liam half smiled and put a blanket over Theo. He clicked the light off and slowly closed the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam and his mom have A LOT to discuss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Liam went downstairs quietly. He didn’t want to wake up the sleeping Theo. He felt content to know that Theo had a full stomach and a warm bed, even if it was just for tonight. Jenna was sitting at the table like she was waiting for him to come down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that’s Theo?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s him.” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well….where is he?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s asleep….” Liam’s voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna pushed a chair out for Liam to sit. “Liam, what aren’t you telling me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam didn’t fully know how to answer that. He was hiding so much from her. He sat down and broke down crying. “Mom, I have a lot to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Liam’s hands. “Honey. You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have 3 things to tell you.” Liam began. “The first….well know how there were hunters hunting those werewolves around town?” Jenna nodded. “Well, I was - no I mean, I am one of them. Werewolves, I mean. Not a hunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, baby are you okay?! Why didn’t you tell me???” Jenna was concerned, but not mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’d worry. I figured if I hid it, you’d be safe. Scott’s mom knew and they shot up her house!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can protect myself, but I appreciate you looking out for me and protecting me.” Jenna kissed Liam’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another thing. This is something I have wanted to say for a while.” Liam’s voice felt strained. “Dad, the one we don’t talk about, basically beat this down in me. But, it’s coming out.” He chuckled at his unintentional pun. “I’m coming out, Mom. I’m gay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds his hands tighter. “Honey, I love you. If I can be candid, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do? You never seemed like you did!” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were 5 years old you were watching some tv show and they made a joke about the two guys dating. You asked your - that person, why those two guys couldn’t date. He got so mad and told me. I then kept notice of how you’d act around guys and girls. I never, ever judged you. I wanted you to figure it out on your own. I didn’t want to push you in one direction or another.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s eyes were tearing up more. His mom truly loved him and cared for him. “I love you, mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….” Jenna began. “You and Theo???” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sighed. “That’s the third thing I want to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is very handsome! Does he treat you right?” Jenna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah - Woah. Okay, yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have a crush on him, but I highly doubt we bat for the same team. Mom, he doesn’t have anyone. I found him asleep in his car this afternoon. He doesn’t have anyone. I don’t think he has any family. Is there any way we could help him out?” Liam pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, that’s a very nice idea. Will you be okay? You just said you like this boy, will it get complicated if he lives here?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean. I like him, but I’d rather know he’s safe than worry now that I know he’s out living in his car.” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so proud of you, but I need to look out for your feelings first. Are you absolutely sure?” She asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sighed. “I am. I know that he and I won’t ever happen. I’d rather give him a chance at living than risk that for a relationship that looks highly unlikely.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna smiled at him. “You are becoming a man. You are a very devoted friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom.” Liam smiled. “I have to talk to him about it. He’s a stubborn person so it may take some persuading him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may be stubborn, but you are too.” She said rubbing his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moooooom!” Liam groaned. “I’ll bring him some water. That way if he wakes up, he has something to drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam got up and got some ice in a cup, water, and a napkin to put under it. He crept upstairs and slowly opened the door. Theo was still sound asleep. He tiptoed in and placed the cup of water on the night table. When he did he made a small noise. Theo bolted up and had his claws out. “Jesus, Liam! What are you doing?” He said groggily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I wanted to leave you water. In case you woke up and got thirsty….” Liam said. “Are you thirsty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo crossed his arms in defiance. “Well, I was. Maybe I’m not anymore.” There was a pause. “Okay, fine.” He grabs the cup and takes a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, I talked to my mom. I don’t want you living in your car.” Liam began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing you don’t get a say.” Theo interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want you to move in here. You’ll have a roof over your head. It’s summer, so we can just relax and maybe find a summer job. You’ll have food to eat. We’re serious. Please.” Liam said to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why is it so important? I have done nothing to earn this.” Theo replied. “Why would you offer something like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, you showed me you deserve a second chance. I want to help you with your second chance at life.” Liam replied. “Don’t make me regret it.” He nudged Theo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Theo asks seriously. “Like, really sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really sure. It would be a great way to bond.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bond? Okay.” Theo laughed, drinking his water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s eyes grew. “I - I just mean, maybe we can get you into the pack! We can show Scott what I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo eyed Liam. “And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re trustworthy!” Liam exclaimed. “Don’t you wanna be in a pack and not a lone wolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lone chimera.” He corrected him. “It’s not so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam rolled his eyes. “Your car is great, but isn’t this bed more comfortable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Theo scratched the back of his head. “Can I shower? It will be nice not to sneak into the school and to shower alone without fear someone may come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can use mine. The bathroom in here is just a toilet and sink. And I doubt you’ll wanna use my parents bathroom.” Liam said. “I’ll go get you some towels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam began to walk away, when Theo called out. “Hey, Liam?” He put his head down almost in shame. “Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Follow me.” Liam said, leading them to his bedroom. “Bathroom is right there. Here is a towel and let me find some clothes while you shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Theo said, grabbing the towel and exiting to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam rummaged through his drawers to find something for Theo. He knew it really didn’t matter what he gave him, he just didn’t want Theo to make fun of him if it was a goofy shirt. He found a pair of basketball shorts and a plain red tee. He thought this was fine. He then thought about underwear. Theo would probably need that too. He grabbed a pair of Liam’s and imagined Theo in them which made him very hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put them on the foot of the bed and sat on the bed. He laid back trying not to imagine how naked Theo was in the shower. He closed his eyes and thought of things to make his….problem go away. It worked until he heard a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Liam? Are these the clothes?” Theo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was trying not to drool. Theo stood there, towel wrapped around his waist, his body still dripping with water. “Ye - Yes. Here. Shirt, pants, and underwear. I wasn’t sure if you needed them. You can wash your clothes, too if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow I’ll get clothes from my car to wash. If that’s okay.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I literally JUST offered, yes it’s okay.” Liam laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo grabs the clothes and begins to walk out. “Thanks.” He begins to turn, but stops. “Let me change. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam just laid back in his bed. He was going to shower, but now Theo wanted to come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo came back a few minutes later. His hair was still wet and the shirt was a bit tight. “Thanks for the clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Did you wanna talk about something?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes and no. You are being nice to me and I don’t deserve it. I want to tell you, while I’m here I will be nothing but honest and respectful to you and your family.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I really appreciate that. I’m your friend and I want you to be okay.” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t, but that’s your heart of gold talking. In honesty, I have to tell you something I heard. When I was napping I accidentally overheard something you told your mom.” Liam’s heart sank. This was it. Theo knew. Theo wants to leave. “I heard you come out to her. I just wanted to be honest. I was not trying to snoop, I was just curious where you were and I heard you say you were gay. Right after that, I focused on something else to not listen and went back to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam felt safe. Half of his secret was still a secret. “Thank you for telling me. Yes, I am gay. It’s been a long road to accepting that. Can we talk more about this another time though? I’m tired. I kinda wanna shower and get to bed. You should sleep too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You can talk to me about anything.” Theo then leaned in and hugged Liam. “Thank you for believing in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled as Theo got up and walked away. He went in the shower and was calm with Theo’s scent around him. He laid in bed and listened. Theo sounded fast asleep. Liam knew he would sleep calmly knowing Theo was okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Can't wait to see what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmares or Reality?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo's nightmares haunt him, will he ever be rid of them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 2:47 in the morning when Liam was awoken. He heard growling. He looked out his window and saw nothing. He listened and he heard a heart beating faster and faster. He went down the hall and listened at the door. Theo seemed alone, but his heart was racing. He opened the door and saw Theo tossing and turning. The pillows were on the floor. He was having a nightmare, quite possibly a night terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo? Theo.” Liam said, nudging his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N - No. Please.” Theo cried in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam placed his hand on Theo’s arm. He winced at the pain as he took some from Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His veins were black and running up his arm. “Theo, it’s okay. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s eyes were wide now and his breath still staggering. “You took my pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried. I guess we can take more than physical pain away. I guess we can help with some emotional pain too. Are you okay? You don’t have to talk about it.” Liam added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was panting. “Is this real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This. Am I dreaming?” Theo looked in horror to the closet. “Tara’s in there. Isn’t she?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam could tell Theo was freaking out. “Theo, you’re awake. Not dreaming. Are you okay? What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo took a moment to collect his thoughts and wake up. “No, Liam. I’m not okay. Since I came back, I’ve had nightmares about my sister. It’s like I’m back in Hell. She would rip my heart out, well her heart, take it back, and kick me into the river. Like I did to her, leaving me to freeze and bleed out. After I ‘die’ the dream replays. Over. And over. Again. That’s what happened while I was down there. I would try and scream, but no noise comes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry.  You’re here now, you don’t need to worry. She can’t get you. We’re here to protect you. My mom, dad, and I. And eventually the pack too.” Liam said. “Do you wanna talk about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam didn’t know much about the boy's past. “Tara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Theo stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to! I just know for me, sometimes talking just helps me work through emotions and calms me down.” Liam said. “Again, if you’re not comfortable with that, you don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tara was my best friend growing up. We never fought, like ever. Then things just blew up between us. This one day we fought nonstop. I went for a walk in the woods and it’s like the Dread Doctors were waiting for me. They picked up on my anger and strife and offered me the choice. Power. I was the younger brother, I was powerless. This was a chance to take what I never, ever had.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Theo.” Liam said with remorse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I….did that to her. I felt….nothing. It was like my life left my body. I wasn’t in control. This ‘Dark Theo’ took over. I never recognized him, but then he like took over me. I lost myself that day. I never came back until you brought me back from Hell. When I came back, it was like I had 2 lives in me fighting to survive, but the good part of me wanted to win out.” Theo said looking up at Liam. “And it did. I made a lot of mistakes in my life. What I did to Tara was - is the worst thing I ever did. I know she can never forgive me. I’ll probably be plagued with these nightmares for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sprung up. “Hey! I got an idea.” He ran back to his room and ran back quickly. “Here are two things that will help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Theo the first thing and Theo raised his eyebrow at Liam. “A night light? Really, Liam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That Mickey Mouse light helped me out whenever I felt alone. I’d wake up from a nightmare, see the light, and know that I was okay. The dream was just that: a dream. Dreams, rather nightmares, are just created by fear. Do you know what FEAR means, Theo?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that you’re afraid.” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, but the acronym of fear can translate to False Evidence Appearing Real. I know that’s harder to learn than just accept, but that’s what fear is. Typically what we fear isn’t real and it’s our own inner saboteurs trying to destroy us from the inside.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, shit. That makes a lot of sense. I guess a night light will help. What else did you bring? What’s behind your back?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise not to laugh?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises, but I will do my best.” Theo replied, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam takes a stuffed bear from behind his back. “This helped me out a lot too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, this is so cute.” Theo smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Beary the Bear.” Liam said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo bit his lip. “Beary the Bear? Beary the Bear?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was 5 at build a bear workshop for the first time you dick!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo gasped and covered Beary the Bear’s ears. “Don’t use that kind of language in front </span>
</p><p>
  <span>of  Beary the Bear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Do you want him or not?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Liam.” Theo teased. “Seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe these two will help you get a good night's sleep.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. I haven’t had one of those since….I don’t even know when.” Theo was quiet, but Liam didn’t move. He knew Theo wasn’t done talking yet. “So why Beary the Bear? No wolf? Monkey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I was 5. All I wanted was a teddy bear of my own!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes at him. “Can I ask you a question?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That technically is a question, but go for it.” Liam said, trying not to be scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone loves you. Scott. Stiles. Mason. Corey. Everyone. Do they know you’re gay?” Theo asked. “Sorry, it’s not my business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s fine. No they don’t know. I want to tell them soon, but I just need to find the right time.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo looked sad. “I’m sorry I stole that from you. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stole what from me?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your opportunity to tell me. I didn’t mean to steal it. I just wanted to be upfront and honest with you. It seemed like the right thing to do, but I’m just an ass and ruined that too. No one should be forced out and I feel like I basically did that to you.” Theo said, leaning back looking defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, it’s fine. I was thinking of coming out to the pack, and I include you when I say that, soon anyways. I wanted to tell my mom first, once she knew I planned on telling everyone! You really did nothing wrong, I swear.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is there a lucky man?” Theo said punching him and teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam wanted to say yes, but he didn’t want to make their friendship messy. “No, maybe one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one on your radar???” Theo seemed surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Beacon Hills and we’ve been escaping hunters. I haven’t really had time to download a dating app between all the attacks.” Liam joked. “What about you? Any ladies after Theo Raeken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Yeah between the attacks and being homeless, dating has been nonexistent for me.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. Now I’m being nosy. Your heartbeat seems to have calmed down. I guess Beary the Bear was helpful after all, ya jerk! Is there anything you need?” Liam asked. Theo smiled back at the kindness that Liam was showing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you though.” Theo smiled. “But, do you have any pack things to do tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, actually we plans already.” Liam said. “We are going shopping. Mom gave me her credit card for us to get clothes and things for your new room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no that’s too much.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grabbed his phone and read a text. “‘When Theo says it’s too much, remind him he now lives under my house and if I want him to get new things to feel like home, he will!’ There you have it, my mother has spoken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess she has. You know I have money…..” Theo began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam noticed that this was something Theo wasn’t ready to open about just yet. “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again, Liam. Good night.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night.” Liam clicked the light off stealing one last glance as he shut the door. He saw Theo turn the night light on and cuddle up with Beary the Bear right away. He went back to his bed and closed his eyes. Something about hearing Theo in the room next door calmed him right to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I love hearing your feedback! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shopping Adventures!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo and Liam go shopping for decor for Theo's new room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Liam woke up with a pillow hitting him in the face. “Liam, wake up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! What happened?! What now?!” Liam said frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....I’m hungry.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Theo you live here now, just eat.” Liam said, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to do something nice for you. I have some money and I wanna take us out for breakfast before we go shopping.” Theo replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, give me a few minutes to get ready.” Liam said, throwing the covers over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, if you go back to sleep I’m coming back with a bucket of water.” Theo said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Graahhh. Fine!” Liam said, throwing the covers off of him. “But I do need to get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….can I borrow more clothes?” Theo asked shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can get whatever you need.” Liam said, gesturing to the drawer. He got up and Theo was rummaging through the drawers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wash my clothes when we get back. I’ll wash yours too.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that, Theo.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I can’t just stay here for free. I want to help out where I can!” Theo protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I guess I won’t complain.” Liam shrugged. Theo left his room and Liam proceeded to get dressed. He wore a tight red henley t-shirt with black shorts. He went downstairs and saw Theo in his clothes. Theo had on a pink t-shirt and black shorts. “So where are we going to eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking either Denny’s or iHop.” Theo suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam eyed Theo with some WTF eyes. “Denny’s or iHop?! Clearly, Denny’s is superior and that is where we are going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, however if you get to the east coast you need to try Friendly’s. That has a great breakfast menu and a great lunch/dinner menu. Maybe we should take a road trip some time.” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friendly’s? That sounds….interesting.” Liam responded. “But right now, it’s Denny’s time!” Liam replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got in Theo’s car to begin their day together. Liam’s stomach was growling and Theo laughed. “Geez, when was the last time you ate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night at dinner! I’m starving!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to Denny’s and Theo found a spot close. The two went inside and met the host.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, just two?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Liam responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The host smiled at them. “Right this way, gentlemen.” He led them to a window booth by a window. “Here you are. Your waitress will be right with you. Enjoy.” He smiled and headed back to the front of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as crowded as I thought it would be.” Theo said. “It’s actually practically empty. There’s like two other tables of people here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, everyone else is missing out on this QUALITY food!” Liam replied. He picked up his menu and noticed the people around them. It was 2 different couples. The universe seemed to have a sense of humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been here since pre-hell. What do they have? Has anything on the menu changed?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Still the classic menu. I know I could go for Grand Slam Slugger.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I like the All American Grand Slam.” Theo replied. “Yeah, that looks good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let’s play a game. 20 questions. You have to answer.” Liam proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t want to answer?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to. It’s the game!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I get to ask the first question.” Liam shrugged and gestured meaning Theo could go. “I don’t think I know the story. How did you turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam began talking about how he was in the hospital, under attack, and then Scott bit him to save him. “That’s the story. Scott saved me, I was the first person he turned. He never planned on doing it, but he did it to save me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I never knew.” Theo replied. “Your turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How deep can these questions be?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think anything is on the table. And you just wasted your question. My turn.” Theo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! That is totally unfair!” Laim replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that wasted your turn, don’t blame me.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning gentlemen. What can I get for you?” The waitress asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the All American Grand Slam with an extra side of bacon and wheat toast. Can I have some iced tea, as well?” Theo said. Liam began to order. “He will have the Grand Slam Slugger with chocolate milk that he will refuse to order so that and then water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress smiled at them. “I’ll put that in for you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know all that?” Liam asked. “And that DOESN’T count as a question!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it doesn’t count. It’s not your turn.” Theo smiled smugly. “Did you ever have a crush on Scott?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we’re going there. Okay, umm yes and no. He is attractive and I think I was drawn to him because he’s my Alpha, but I know he’s straight and I know what lines not to cross. So yeah. I guess a little yes and a little no.” Liam responded. “What was it like living with the Dread Doctors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long. Cold. Boring. I watched them do experiments on other teenagers. They used me to draw them in. I was trained to use deception as my main tool. I guess that didn't stop when I met you all. Since that was still my goal back then.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you changed.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Theo replied. “If I didn’t stop you, would you have killed Nolan that day in the locker room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sighed. “I honestly don’t know. My IED was raging inside of me along with my wolf. They can be a dark combination. My inner wolf struggles with dark and light, but the light usually wins out so who knows really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you didn’t. I wouldn’t want you to go down that path.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come your eyes aren’t blue? Like, you’ve killed innocent people before. So why aren’t they blue?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Dread Doctors did most of the killing. Yes, I killed most of my pack to gain their powers, but I guess those are all about perception. I found it as self preservation and protecting other people, not an innocent life. Again, not proud I did all of this.” Theo reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled back at him. “And again, I’m glad you realize this and have changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you and Hayden real? Like….was she a beard?” Theo raised an eyebrow. “Did you love her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, complicated question. Did I love her? Yes. Was it how everyone thought? No. I loved her for the person that she is. I loved her for making me happy, but she didn’t make me happy like I know I’d feel with a guy. Her and I had a complicated past and I think part of me also wanted to correct that past. She knew, I think. She asked me once and I stumbled on my words. She probably heard my heartbeat and could tell I was lying.” Liam laughed at that last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find the right guy for you, Liam. Someone who will care for you, protect you, you’ll protect each other.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. My turn.” Liam thought for a moment. “Hmmm. Did you choose to be a werecoyote? Or was that the Dread Doctors choice? If it wasn’t yours, what would your choice have been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my choice. If I could have chosen, I woulda just been a werewolf. If I had to choose another chimera form. Hmmm. Probably a werewolf-werelion thing. That would be pretty badass.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lion? Theo, the Wolf-Lion King.” Liam joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that was my favorite movie as a kid.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You learn new things every day.” Liam responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think about me when I was in Hell?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I thought about if we made the right choice. I thought about what hell might be like. I wondered if you could have changed. I’m glad you're back, Theo.” Liam said. “I know I keep saying it, but now that the war is over we can be better friends and pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Theo smiled. Liam couldn’t help but smile back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always try and save me?” Liam asked. Theo looked confused. “You saved me from the Ghost Riders. You saved me from hunters. Multiple times. You seem to always be there to save my ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone has to. I think part of it is that you gave me a second chance at life so it’s like I am drawn to protect you. You saved me, and now I save you. Plus, we are friends and what are friends for?” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good answer.” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress came back with their order and the two boys chowed down. They were starving. It took them only about 10 minutes for them to devour their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam burped and felt so embarrassed. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry.” He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Theo, but the burp just came out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Liam. Gross!” Theo teased. Theo could tell Liam seemed uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, it was a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Liam said. Theo could tell that was partially a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You boys were hungry, these plates look practically clean! Will you need separate checks or one?” The waitress asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one.” She handed him the check and immediately Theo pulled out his wallet. “Wait, here. Keep the change.” He handed her some cash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, thank you.” She said. “You two have an amazing day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, too.” They said in unison and then laughed when they realized they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you ready to go to the mall?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I still feel guilty.” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must I reread my mother's words to you again? She’s quite persistent.” Liam said, picking up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, I remember. You and her are both quite persistent people.” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left their table and went to Theo’s car. “So the mall? Am I picking out my own clothes? Why do I have this strange feeling you want to give me some makeover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makeover? No. However, I definitely will be critiquing everything. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>mom’s card.” Liam replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes. “Fine, Liam. You can approve of everything.” They head toward Beacon Hills Mall which was only a short drive from Denny’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First stop, Forever 21.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they even have men’s clothes there?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of their stores do, but this one does.” Liam said practically dragging Theo into the store. “Now let’s see.” Liam began to just grab shirts and pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, calm down Liam. I don’t need all of this.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many shirts and pants do you currently have?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo paused for a minute. “Okay fair point, but won’t your mom get mad that you’re spending so much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me earlier that she has plenty and she wants you to feel comfortable. She wants you to get clothes, maybe a poster for your wall, things to make your new room feel like a room for you and not a guest room.” Liam explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was quiet. “How long do you plan on housing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in the fall we’re off to college. I mean, I’m going to BHCC, Beacon Hills Community College, are you going anywhere?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t plan on it.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not enroll there with me?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t afford that.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out. We can get jobs to save up. They have great financial aid packages and scholarships.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take this all one step at a time. Let’s start with clothes and stuff for the guest room.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>room.” Liam corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. My room.” Theo said through his teeth. He couldn’t get used to saying that just yet, but he would try</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After about 2 hours, they went to Forever 21, H&amp;M, American Eagle, and a few novelty shops in the mall. “I think we’re done.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that was just clothes.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also got a wolf blanket. A bit on the nose, don’t you think?” Theo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to Walmart because they have everything and IKEA because that is always an adventure.” Liam said. “Walmart first. Drive!” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my car!” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drive!” Lian ordered again laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Theo said driving to Walmart. “What could we possibly get here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s find out.” Liam said practically jumping out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went in and Theo had an almost constant eye roll. “I really don’t need all of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need? No. But what do you just want? Something you like. Here, posters! They have some cool Avengers one. Do you have a favorite superhero?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always kinda liked Spider-Man.” Theo said giving in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they have this one! It’s from Endgame. It’s the Avenge the Fallen posters. You want it?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, that would be pretty cool.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! It’s a good thing!” Liam put it in the cart. “Let’s go to the housing section. Maybe a lamp, new bedding if you want. I’ll give you a choice for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept going and Theo was surprised how he was actually giving in. He got a nice light that could change colors and was dimmable and he could control that all through his phone. He got new bedding with a simple red and blue design on it. He also found some Christmas lights on sale since it was summer and he thought they would look cool around the room. “I think I’m all set here, Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check out then. Last stop, IKEA!” Liam said excitedly. “We can even get lunch there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch?” Theo said, very confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo. Have you NEVER been to IKEA before?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Liam. Between the Dread Doctors and Hell I didn’t have much time to shop for new furniture.” Theo said snarkily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Okay, yes they have amazing food there! So let’s go and we can get lunch and shop more.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They checked out at Walmart. So far Liam made sure to hide the receipts and the totals from Theo to not make him feel any more guilty than he already was feeling. They left the store and pulled into IKEA. Liam, again, practically dragged Theo into the store. “Okay, okay. Food first!” Liam grabbed an apple and a big piece of chocolate cake. “Okay here you can order your main dish.” The man came up to Liam. “Hi, can I have a, uhhh, a salmon burger with french fries?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. And you?” He asked Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have the same thing?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two salmon burgers with fries coming up.” The man said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo walked around while they waited. He grabbed a piece of cheesecake and a water. They got their food and went to pay, but Liam cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You paid for breakfast, mom’s paying for everything else, so I’m paying for lunch.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, no.” Theo tried to protest, but Liam was already handing the cashier his debit card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m paying for his as well.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Liam.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two found a seat and began their lunch. Liam was enjoying it, but he waited for Theo to express any emotion as to how he was feeling about the food. “So?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, this….this is the best burger I’ve ever had. How does a store that sells furniture have a food court that tastes so good!” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the two practically swallowed their lunches whole and then they began to search for anything for Theo’s bedroom. “We should get you some like a side table so you can put the lamp on and your phone.” Liam suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad idea.” Theo agreed. “Oh this one is cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a simple black nightstand.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you, it’s going to be my simple black nightstand.” Theo said sassily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went up and down aisles. Theo grabbed a large body pillow. Liam found a stuffed wolf and was tempted to tell Theo to get it, but he thought it would be too much of a gift for just a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is all I want. At least for now. We got a lot.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I woulda got a tv, a PS4, maybe a switch with Animal Crossing.” Liam said to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You literally have all of those things? What’s the point when you’re right down the hall?” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s a good point.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back in the car and drove. “Does this make us, like, brothers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s heart sank. That was the last thing he wanted. “No, just friends and you’re staying in our house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay, good.” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good? Why good?” Liam was almost offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think brothers is too weird of a term. Last time I was a brother, I killed my sister.” Theo reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got home and Jenna and David were still at work. “Let’s make your room into </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>room!” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They placed the nightstand right next to the bed. Theo got his new long phone charger out and plugged it in. They then placed his lamp on the table. He and Liam worked together to hang up the Spider-Man poster. The room only had a few differences, but Liam could already tell Theo felt more comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks great boys!” Jenna said, startling the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for all of this.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No TV? Games?” Jenna asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” Liam laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure if I watch TV, it will be with everyone or Liam. And if I game it will be with Liam so, yeah.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She folded her arms. “Mhm. David! Order a TV for Theo’s room. You’ll thank me later.” She smiled. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I’m making chicken and roasted red potatoes. See you later, boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and Theo were happy. “So, video games?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare to get your ass kicked Dunbar.” Theo said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! Looking forward to hearing what you think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dinner with the Dunbars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo gets to sit down and talk with Liam's family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo and Liam were playing Super Smash Bros when Jenna called out, “Boys! Dinner time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Liam. I won 7 times. You won, how many?” Theo asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam folded his arms. “Two. Later on, I’ll win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to show me your Animal Crossing village.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Island! Not village you uncultured swine.” Liam said to him sassily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah sorry.” Theo said as the two boys exited Liam’s room and went downstairs for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Theo, this is my husband David. I have told him everything. I hope that’s okay.” Jenna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Thank you for allowing me to stay here for a little while.” Theo said to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little while? Theo, I am a mother. You are staying here until you are on your feet and I can be sure that you are okay.” Jenna said. “That being said, may I ask you a few questions? I didn’t ask Liam too much last night because we wanted to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I told Liam that since I’m here, I will always be upfront and honest. You are doing so much for me, that is the least I can do. And chores! And helping around the house! I want to pull my weight.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t get ahead of yourself, but yes that will be great. So, Liam told me that he is a werewolf. Are you one too? There’s no problem if you are, I am just curious.” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a werewolf, but I am a chimera. I am a werewolf-werecoyote crossbreed.” Theo then went to talk about the Dread Doctors. He said how the Dread Doctors brainwashed him into doing violent things, but he left out the part where he killed his sister, which was probably for good. “I made some pretty bad choices and Scott and Kira sent me to Hell. Liam was the one to bring me back, actually. They needed help and I was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David just did a fast blink like that confused guy in the gif. “Well, wow. You certainly seem to have been through a lot. We are here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, that really means a lot.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask about your parents?” Jenna asked. Theo nodded. “Do you know where they are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo put his head down. Liam could smell the sadness around him. “No. After the Dread Doctors brainwashed me, they were able to brainwash them and send them out of town. They forgot about me and never came back. Even if they saw me, they wouldn’t know who I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna held his hand. “No parent forgets their child, Theo.” She got up and hugged the boy. He hasn’t felt an embrace of a mother in so long he forgot how comforting it felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Theo said, wiping a tear from his eye. “I learned a lot from that time I was alone. I fended for myself. I was able to get my car. I lived off the land. I didn’t make the best choices, but I learned a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s change topics, shall we?” David interjected. Liam remained silent. He knew this was more a dinner for Theo and his parents to get to know each other, even if he was learning some of these things for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. So, Theo, are you going to college in the fall or are you working?” Jenna asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a plan now. Liam and I talked about that earlier today actually. I really don’t know what I’d do.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can help! Liam is off to BHCC, you can enroll too if you want. Or if you’d rather work, we can help you find something.” Jenna offered. Theo was silent and looked guilty. “What is it, Theo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has barely been 24 hours and you’ve moved me in and are now offering to help me go to school? Are you both angels? I think those exist.” Theo laughed. “I mean if a werewolf and a chimera exist, angels must!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna and David laughed. “No, sweetie. Maybe it’s time I tell you a secret. You and Liam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked at her confused. “Me? What haven’t you told me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jenna, are you sure?” David asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve kept this secret long enough.” Jenna took a deep breath. “We have a good amount of money saved. When I was pregnant with Liam, we were planning on twins. When you were born honey, something happened. Your -” She got choked up. “Your brother didn’t make it. Before you were born, we had savings accounts for you and him. We kept both of them open and we’d use it for things here and there.” Jenna wiped her tears from her eyes. “Liam, this was something I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I never knew how to tell you. I made everyone promise not to tell you. Only your other dad and our parents knew. They promised to keep that secret. It’s one of the few promises your father kept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo looked at Liam. “I had a brother? Or I would have had a brother? That’s just. Wow. I can’t even believe it. I mean, I do believe it! It’s just weird to think of. You want to give the money to Theo?” Liam looked at Theo. Theo thought Liam was about to get angry. “I think that’s a great use of the money, mom. You lost a son. Theo lost a family. It’s like a fucked up perfect fit from the universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you can be mad.” Jenna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be mad about what?” Liam asked. “Be mad you didn’t want me to know my twin died and I survived? I mean, I’m sad, but I understand you wanted to give me my best chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna hugged him. “You are the best son I could have asked for. I believe your heart of gold is because you and your brother’s hearts are in you. Not literally, just you are so good and nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I keyed a teacher's car.” Liam reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A heart of gold who makes questionable choices sometimes.” She laughed. “Anyways, Theo, I want to help. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Liam could use the money, too.” Theo protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could, but let’s just say there is plenty for both of you.” Jenna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much is plenty?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out one day, baby boy.” Jenna teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Jenna called for a movie night. “Theo, do you want to pick a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. Liam, why don’t you pick one?” Theo suggested handing Liam the remote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna and David sat on the couch and Liam and Theo sat in a loveseat. Liam scrolled through until he found exactly what he was looking for on Disney+: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lion King</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Theo wouldn’t pick his favorite movie, so I picked it for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk.” Theo punched Liam’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a classic.” Jenna said. “And it was yours as a kid too, Liam. Don’t even think I don’t know you’re excited to watch this too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I am.” Liam rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie went on and Theo’s eyes were glued to the screen. Jenna and David seemed to have fallen asleep. Liam on the other hand, he was caught up in watching Theo’s reactions. Liam felt comforted to know that Theo felt genuinely comfortable. He was showing pure emotion. He wasn’t just brooding in a corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakuna Matata began playing and this is when Liam’s heart leapt. Liam was mouthing the words and moving back and forth like he was dancing. Theo caught Liam looking. “Oh shut up, this song was always my jam as a kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie ended and Jenna and David went to bed to watch TV. “Don’t stay up too late boys. Goodnight. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, love you.” David said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, love you.” Liam responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.” Theo said, unsure if he was supposed to also say he loves them or not. “Wanna go play video games again? Or did I kick your ass enough for one day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m showing you my Animal Crossing Island, duh.” Liam said and the two went up to Liam’s room. They laid on Liam’s bed. Theo laid on his stomach and Liam laid on his back with his head on the pillow. “Now let’s take a tour.” He powered up his Switch and showed Theo his island which was so creatively named “Werewolf Island.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Werewolf Island’ Really Liam? You couldn’t be any more obvious?” Theo rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut it.” Liam then went to show Theo his villagers who inhabited his island and all the shops and things he built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo felt confused, but he liked seeing a different side of Liam. It was a creative artsy side he hasn’t seen before. “It’s a nice island, Liam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, a genuine compliment.” Liam joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled over and hit Liam with a pillow. The wrestled and Liam pinned Theo to the bed. Both boys were just gazing into the others eyes. Theo snapped out of it and pushed Liam off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we doing tomorrow?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Scott wanted a pack meeting. Wanna go?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Go to a pack meeting where most of the people there want me dead?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t want you dead. They just don’t want you around.” Liam said, trying to be optimistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s not really any better.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to come out to them. I want to tell them I’m gay. I want to tell them you’re living with us and that you have changed and I want them to invite you into the pack.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll let me?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could go either way. I will talk in your favor though. Even if they say no, I don’t want to lose you.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you either, Liam. You have seriously become like a best friend to me.” Theo then hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it.” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I went into your room last night, did the nightmares come back?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the nightlight and Beary the Bear actually were great protectors after all. No they didn’t. That was the first night I didn’t have the nightmare. I’ll have to thank them for protecting me.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and I did nothing?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo sighed. “I guess you did a little.” Theo hugged Liam again. “Seriously, thank you. That was the best I’ve slept in. Damn, I don’t even know when.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope tonight you sleep just as well.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. How long to pack meetings last? I was kinda thinking about seeing a movie. Maybe after?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After would be fun!” Liam said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled back. “Sounds good. That is, if the pack doesn’t kill me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t.” Liam said, trying to instill some courage in Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope not.” Theo looked as if he was gonna say something else, but he stood up. “Good night, Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Theo.” Liam said. He switched off his tv and got in his pajamas. After he was changed he switched his light off and laid in bed. He didn’t want to invade Theo’s privacy, but he listened for his heartbeat. It was calm and steady. Liam smiled knowing Theo felt at home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Your feedback means the world to me so leave a comment! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coming Out….Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We love a pack meeting!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Liam and Theo sat out front of Scott’s house. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Theo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. No, but I guess we’ll just see what happens.” Liam said. “I told them I had some things to tell them. Hopefully it goes smooth and Malia doesn’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Stiles doesn’t try to shoot me.” Theo added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam went in and had Theo wait in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott hugged him and said. “Liam, who’s with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one of my announcements. Can I go first? Like now. At least for the first one.” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it.” Scott said, looking skeptical as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found someone alone in the woods and they need a pack. This person has been through a lot in their life. They’ve done stuff they aren’t proud of, but they’ve changed. They want to be a better person. I think they would benefit from being in the pack.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, bring them in.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is….Theo.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Theo said innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo?!” Scott said in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Malia said coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Stiles added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, what?” Mason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Theo did a lot of bad, but he helped us with the ghost riders and the hunters! He’s changed. I found him alone living in his car. He’s living with my family in our guest room, well now his bedroom.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to put it to a vote.” Scott said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I say something?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Scott said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve done awful things. I tried to get Liam to kill Scott. I did kill Scott. I got in everyone's heads and played mind games. When I was brought back from Hell, I was changed. I wanted to prove to you that I could do good. I fought with you, not against you. I helped with the Hunter War. I wanted to show you all that I could be trusted. I was living in my car because I am homeless. Liam and his family have been kind enough to accept me into their home. As a lone wolf, I am weak. I have fought alongside this pack and I hope you will let me continue to fight with you and be pack.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Theo. Okay, everyone. Let’s vote.” Scott began. “Who thinks we should let Theo join the pack?” Liam raised his hand, Mason raised his, Corey raised his, Scott raised his, and Lydia raised hers. “Who thinks we shouldn’t let Theo join the pack?” Malia raised her hand, Stiles raised his hand, and Derek raised his hand. “With a vote of 5 - 3, Theo you are in the pack. However, due to your past we will be keeping an eye on you. If you slip up, you won’t be part of the pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood. Thank you for the second chance.” Theo smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone deserves a second chance.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some announcement, Liam.” Mason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sighed. “I have one other thing to tell you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m fine. I’m actually better than fine.” Liam stutters. He looks up at Theo who is now leaning against a wall. “I wanted to tell my mom first and tell you guys next. I’m gay. I hid it deep down for a long time because my father basically beat it down in me. I couldn’t accept it, but I kinda just wanna say fuck it and be who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason got up first and hugged him. “I’m really proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott was next and hugged Liam next. “You’re my first beta, and I will always support you.” The pack was all in a group hug when Scott said. “Theo, it’s a pack hug. Get over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled and joined the hug. He made sure to stick closer to people who voted for him rather than those who didn’t want him there. He wanted to earn their trust, but he knew it would take time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, the meeting is over. We are all home for summer, so we can hang out all summer.” Scott said. Everyone slowly began to file out. “Liam, Theo, can you hold back for a minute?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott waited until it seemed like the pack cleared. “Theo, you did help us a lot. I am happy you’re here, but I hope you understand why I have to be cautious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Scott. I am kinda shocked you voted yes.” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you talked up there, I listened to your heart. You’ve covered your heartbeat before, but this time I could hear it. It was steady and it honestly just sounded genuine.” Scott said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for my second chance, Scott.” Theo said, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott took his hand and shook it. “Congratulations on earning your second chance. Now, Liam.” He hugs him again. “I am so proud of you. Coming out is a big deal! Is there a guy you are gonna introduce us to soon?” He teased Liam poking his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! No. Maybe one day.” Liam said. “No, I mean there is no one. Maybe one day there will be.” He stumbled over his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you two have a minute. I’ll go start the car.” Theo said leaving. “Thanks, Scott. Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Theo.” Scott said, waving. He turned to Liam and smiled. “It’s him, isn’t it?” Liam half smiled and nodded. “You two would be a cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he doesn’t play for my team, Scott. He’s living in my house. It would just be too complicated and I don’t want to ruin the friendship.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well your secret is safe with me. I’ll secretly be rooting for you two.” Scott smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I better get outside. We have plans to go see a movie.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Sounds like a date to me.” Scott teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam rolled his eyes. “Bye Scott. Good to have you back in town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam walked outside and saw Theo jamming to some music in the car. Liam opened the door and Theo was listening to Hakuna Matata. “It means no worries! For the rest of your days!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Liam said to Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This song is my jam! I told you that last night!” Theo said. “So, did you still want to see a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys took off. “That went a lot better than I expected.” Theo said. “I hoped they would accept me, but I wasn’t sure what to expect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, welcome to the pack, Theo.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the movie theatre was a lot less quiet than Liam anticipated. He thought Theo would be quiet and analyze the situation. The old Theo would be more stoic, but now this Theo is talkative and smiling. Liam thought it was a good look on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got out of the car and got to the box office. Theo paid for the tickets and Liam told him he would pay for popcorn and drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was analyzing the menu. “Let’s just get the combo 2. 1 extra large popcorn and 2 large drinks. It’s cheaper getting it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam knew he was right. He loved the idea, but also part of him made this friendly movie adventure seem like a date. “Sure, that’s a good idea.” Liam approached the counter and made his order. The man got his popcorn and 2 cups for Theo and Liam to use at the soda machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you do know the perfect soda combination, right?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ice and vanilla coke.” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, you’re missing half of the joy! Some ice ice, almost full of vanilla coke, and then just a splash or two of peach fanta.” Theo said, creating his concoction. “This is the perfect soda. Companies should honestly pay me for this creation. Taste it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam took a sip. “No offense, but that takes like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now who is the uncultured swine!” Theo said, taking his drink back. “This is perfection. Your loss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Liam rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go to the theatre and find that there is no one there. Liam feels a little weird at first. “Wanna sit at the top?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Top corner? Or top middle?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Top middle!” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good answer.” Liam said. Theo began to walk up and Liam followed him up the stairs. The boys got settled, reclined their seats in the fancy chairs, put their drinks in their holders, and put the popcorn on the table between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This theatre got an upgrade since I’ve been to it.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last time you saw a movie?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm. The last movie I saw in theatres was before the Dread Doctors. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finding Nemo </span>
  </em>
  <span>with my parents. Another amazing Disney movie.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a good one, but damn. Yeah movie theatres have gotten A LOT better since then.” Liam then went on to explain what he knew about the improvements movie theatres have made over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just these seats alone are amazing to me.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The previews started and they grew silent, still in an empty theatre. After about 30 minutes, Theo was getting restless. “Seriously?! 30 minutes of previews?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, these big upgrades come with help from sponsoring these kinds of movies.” As he said that, the lights dimmer more meaning…. “Shhh, the movie is starting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Theo said excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was genuinely enjoying his time with Theo. He knew he was enjoying it for all the wrong reasons. Sure, the movie was good, but he kept looking at Theo’s reactions. Theo was so into the movie and looked almost as happy as </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lion King. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Liam wanted to like the movie, but a movie where one friend likes the other, the other likes the friend, but they both keep it from each other out of fear of rejection just seemed crazy. If two people were drawn to each other, why don’t they just tell the other?! Liam just couldn’t grasp that idea, until he looked at Theo. He realized that he was doing just that, except for him, Theo didn’t like him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the movie they drove home for a chill night, but Theo had to make one quick stop. “Staples? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was with the Dread Doctors, my life was far from normal, but there was a constant I had that kept me somewhat humane and I miss it: writing. I had this journal where I’d write my thoughts, my hopes, my dreams, my nightmares, all of it. I miss it and I just want to journal again.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, you had a diary?” Liam teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a diary! It was a journal! Shut up!” Theo said, getting all flustered. “You can just wait in the car then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I wanna be there with you to pick out your diary.” Liam said. “Oof.” Theo gave Liam a small punch in the stomach. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For being a dick. Be lucky I didn’t break your nose like you did to me, how many times in the zoo?” Theo taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can try for a new record.” Liam smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got down an aisle that had a bunch of notebooks. They looked for a few minutes until Theo just bolted to one. “This. This is the one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked at it confusingly. “That’s just a black journal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. It doesn't have to be fancy.” Theo replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want this pink one with a lock on it? Who knows who may be reading who your crush of the week is.” Liam teased. Theo let out a growl. “Suit yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They checked out and made their way home. After a chill dinner with the family and a few hours playing video games, Theo retreated into his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun writing in your diary. Good night!” Liam teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Liam. Ya jerk.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo went into his room, turned the light on his stand on, and began to write:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the third night since I’ve moved in with Liam and his family. I’m happy they gave me my own room, but every night I smell him. I wish I could roll over and look Liam in the eyes and kiss him. Since I rose from Hell, he is the only one to matter to me. I love Liam, but I know he doesn’t have eyes for me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lessons Learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam decides it's time to try and move on from his feelings for Theo, will he be able to do it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, so how’s it been?” Mason asked Liam. The two had met for lunch at Taco Bell for some best friend time away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s what been?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see: How is it living with Theo? How has it been since you came out? Any dates? How is it living with a guy you are totally crushing on?” Mason said. Liam began to deny it, but Mason cut him off. “Liam, I don’t need werewolf hearing to know you’re lying. You’ve been my best friend for long enough to know when you are crushing and boy you are crushing hard on Theo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Liam replied. “I just….okay it’s complicated. Let’s start at the first question. Living with Theo has been pretty chill actually. We like a lot of the same games and movies. What we hadn’t known, we show the other and typically we enjoy. It’s been the same, I really don’t expect or want anyone to treat me any different now that they know. I’m still me, my family has done a really great job at that. I haven’t gone on any dates. I just don’t really know what I like I guess.” Liam shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want Corey and I to set you up with someone?” Mason asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it was the last thing Liam wanted, but he didn’t know how the words: “Sure, why not?” came out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait really?! Cuz I was partially joking, but Corey and I have been thinking about people to set you up with if you wanted.” Mason said as excited as a little puppy in a new home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Liam said, trying to have some emotion in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, not that I totally planned this. But there are 3 guys Corey and I have selected and now I'll let you decide which one to set you up with.” Mason said, taking out his phone. “The first one is werewolf we met a few towns over during the Hunters War. His name is Aaron. He likes soccer and -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam cut him off. “Pass. Lacrosse or bust honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well cross Aaron off the list.” Mason said. “Next up, we have Kevin. Kevin doesn’t play lacrosse, but he is a wrestler.” Mason paused to see if Liam would stop him, but he didn’t. “Kevin is still in high school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass. Nothing against going younger, but I feel like I don’t wanna date someone in high school and get involved in their high school drama.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, last but not least we have Peter. Not Derek’s uncle. This guy hit on Corey at Sinema and after I stepped in he understood. We got to talking and I may have brought you up. And I may have shown him a picture of you. And he may be 100% interested.” Mason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he look like?” Liam asked. He knew that he really liked Theo, but he couldn’t wait around for a guy who had no hopes of liking him back. Mason showed him a picture. He was handsome, seemed to have a nice body, but Liam didn’t wanna judge a guy based on his physique. Mason continued to talk and Liam learned that this guy actually seemed like a genuinely nice guy. “Fine. Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! I’ll text him and how about you two meet tonight or tomorrow?” Mason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a bit quick?” Liam asked. “Shouldn’t I meet him first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else do you plan on meeting him?” Mason asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a point there.” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason texted Peter and within minutes he replied he was free that night. “It’s all set, bro. You and Peter will get dinner together at 6:30 tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s classier than this Taco Bell.” Liam laughed. “Thanks dude. I appreciate it. Maybe this will be a good thing for me. Maybe this will help me not crush over Theo so much.” Liam hated admitting that, but he knew that that was the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it works out for you.” Mason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should get home. I have a date in a few hours. With a guy. Both of those things are both weird and cathartic to say.” Liam said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, bro.” Mason said cheersing him with his baja blast. Liam rolled his eyes and headed back to his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Liam got to his place, Theo was the only one home. He was on the couch in sweatpants and a tight tank top. Liam bit his lip, but had to not make it obvious how turned on he was. “Welcome back. How was your lunch with Mason?” He asked Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was interesting. He actually set me up on a date.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Theo seemed to be a little shocked by that. “When is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight actually. The guy was free so we said why not.” Liam explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. That should be fun.” Theo said getting up. He went into his room and laid on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would I be mad that Liam’s going on a date? We aren’t together. We aren’t anything more than friends. He has made that abundantly clear to me. I have to support my “buddy” in this and not want to revert back to the old Theo and go attack mode on this guy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door. It was Liam. “So, I know I gave you the makeover, but wanna help me get ready? You are much more fashionable than I am.” Liam said to Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are helpless.” Theo rolled his eyes and got out of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you wanna keep writing in your diary.” Liam teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. Show me what you would pick and I’ll fix it.” Theo said. Liam led them to his room and Theo sat on the bed. Liam went through his drawers and picked out a pair of shorts, that were ripped and a v neck shirt. “Okay. Liam. Seriously? Is this a first date or a guy you’ve known for a long time? There’s nothing wrong with this, but it’s not right.” Theo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what should I wear?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear a nice pair of shorts.” Theo was going through his drawers. “Like these. And hmmmmm. How about this white t-shirt with this blue button up. You can decide if you wanna button it up or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Liam said and was gonna get ready to just put the clothes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changing?” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even going to iron the clothes?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean. Obviously. Duh. Yes. Of course.” Liam paused. “Quick question. How do you work an iron?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do before I lived here?” Theo said snatching the clothes from Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I had no problems getting dates before.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how many of those dates were with guys? Or just people you were genuinely interested in?” Theo asked. Liam didn’t answer. “Exactly. Let me help.” They went downstairs and Theo took the iron out, put water in it, and plugged it in. “Get me the ironing board, please Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked at him blankly. “And that would be….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here a week and I know where it is. You don’t?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh. Of course I do!” Liam said looking around the room. “It’s in this cabinet.” Liam said, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s your pantry.” Theo shook his head. He went to the basement door. “It’s hanging on the wall in the basement stairwell.” He grabbed it and set it up. “Do you even know how to iron?” Liam didn’t answer. “Let me teach you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo laid on Liam’s shirt and showed him how the wrinkles would disappear using the iron. He showed him how to use the steamer part to make things a little easier too. “See, try this.” Theo took Liam’s hand and guided it over the clothes. “You want to keep moving otherwise, you’ll end up burning your shirt and ruining it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was trying to control his heart and his breath as Liam’s hand was on his. “Thanks, Theo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the clothes were ironed, Liam took them to his room to get dressed. Liam put on his outfit and he thought that Theo did a good job picking out the outfit. He went to the bathroom, wet his hair, and put some product in it. He never really styled his hair, but a little product and pushing it back always helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left his room and noticed it was 6pm. He and Theo spent that afternoon getting ready for a date and all Liam could now think about was the fact that this date wasn’t with Theo. He never even met this Peter guy. What if he was a hunter they missed? Or a windigo or something that wanted to take him captive? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay? You seem nervous.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just haven’t been on a date with a guy before. And a blind date no less, which is scary in it’s own sense. I guess I’m just nervous.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you - Do you want me to go and just make sure you’re safe?” Theo asked. “Unless that’s weird. I don’t know. I can just go and get dinner alone and make sure the guy isn’t a dick or something. Whatever helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that, Theo. I don’t know. I think it’s just nerves.” Liam replied. Of course he wanted Theo to go, but he didn’t want him as a chaperone. He wanted him to be the one he is on a date with, little did Liam know that Theo felt the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, text me and I’ll be there.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam got his car keys and went to the door. “Good night. Mom and dad are working the overnight shift at the hospital, but I should be home in a few hours. We can play video games or something later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later, Liam.” Theo responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Liam went to his car wishing the seat next to him would be occupied by the boy living down the hall from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fine. This is fine. It will be fine. This guy won’t be some psychotic killer and this will be a nice….date.” Liam said trying to give himself a pep talk on the car ride over. “He’s attractive. He isn’t Theo, but Peter is good looking.” Talking to himself is how he would talk himself down for his IED and his anxiety. “This is good for me. This is good for me.” Liam pulled into the lot and saw Peter outside of the restaurant waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was a little shorter than Liam, had a nice smile. He was dressed in a black jeans and a white button up. Simple, but classy is what Liam would have described it. “Hi, Peter?” Liam asked to be sure it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hi are you Liam? Wow. You’re even cuter in person.” Peter went to hug him. Liam was shocked and pleasantly surprised. “Nice to meet you. Let’s go inside.” Peter opened the door for Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, table for two? I made a reservation under Peter.” Peter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes. I have it right here. Right this way gentlemen.” The host said to them leading them to a booth in the back. “Here we are. Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” The boys said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great.” Peter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, the guy I have a huge crush on picked out my outfit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Liam thought to himself. “Thanks, I wasn’t sure how casual or how classy to go really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either, but I think you definitely look better than me.” Peter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really good too.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Peter smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over dinner, Liam and Peter talked about where they were from and their lives in high school. Liam decided to leave out the fact that he was a teenage werewolf and just fought in a war against hunters out of the conversation. Peter was great, but Liam had one big issue: Peter wasn’t Theo. He wanted to forget about Theo, but that plan was wildly unsuccessful. Theo was in every thought he could think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner finished and they were getting ready to leave. “Do you wanna go on a walk?” Peter asked. “There’s a park across the street we could go to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?” Liam wasn’t sure how to say no. He thought Peter was a nice guy, but he just didn’t feel that spark he felt with Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crossed the street and began walking together. “So, you were a big lacrosse star?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess kinda. I was captain and brought home the state championship each year I was captain.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a star to me.” Peter replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Any sports or anything?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, sadly no. I’m really not that athletic, but I was captain of a team. Our school’s academic decathlon team. I know, kinda dorky, but I studied a lot and am better off for it. A lot of people I grew up with went with drugs and alcohol. I went to books and encyclopedias. I didn’t want to go down that path. Using those things aren’t bad in regulation, but they were off the deep end. I just couldn’t do that. So once I lost people, I decided to just better myself. In the long run, I think I’m better off for it.” Peter explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really bold of you. Honorable.” Liam explained. It was cold, but Liam didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to do the cheesy rom com thing where the guy offers his jacket and they fall in love. He didn’t want to lead Peter on, more than he was afraid he already was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Peter said. They got to a bench and sat down. “It’s a really nice night out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Liam agreed looking up at the stars. “The stars look really beautiful tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you.” Peter said, looking at Liam. Liam looked at Peter and saw that look in Peter’s eye. The look of love and a kiss. He leaned in and Liam freaked out and turned his head making Peter miss. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry. I….Peter you’re great.” Liam began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But….” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a few things. I’ve never kissed a guy and honestly….there’s someone else. Someone else who I just can’t get out of my head. I thought maybe if I went out with someone, I could get over him. I was wrong. I just thought of him more.” Liam explained. “I’m really sorry, Peter. You are a great guy, I just don’t see this, us, working out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed. “I can’t say I’m not disappointed, but I understand.” He stood up and looked at Liam. “I hope you get him one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Me too.” Liam said sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go. Have a good night.” Peter said sadly as well. He walked away leaving Liam on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job, Liam.” Liam said to himself. He slowly stood up and walked back to his car. He took the time to notice the stars. He looked at different constellations, he noticed the smells in the air, and the cool breeze on his skin. All these things should calm him, but now all he wanted to do was go home, see Theo, and play video games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam got home and Theo was on the couch watching TV. “Well, look who’s back. And alone, no hook up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Liam said coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Was he a jerk? A monster? You seem off.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? You don’t seem okay. You seem like something’s wrong. Liam, did he hurt you somehow? Did he….do something?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s rage built up and finally unleashed. “No, Theo. He didn’t, he was a complete gentleman and was a great guy, but you know what he wasn’t? You! You, Theo! You’re the one I wanted to be on that date with. You are the one I wanted to sit across from at a nice ass restaurant. Why would I want to go somewhere with some random guy when the guy who I’ve had a crush on now for a long time is right in front of me?” Liam said breaking down and falling to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was surprised. He got right up and went to Liam’s side. “Liam, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked up at Theo. “You - You what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, I love you.” Theo slowly stroked Liam’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) can't wait to see what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Truth Doesn’t Have To Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam and Theo have a much needed and long overdue heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The - Theo. You love me?” Liam asked. His breath was shaky and his words sad and scared. He was afraid he heard him wrong. Afraid the kiss was to stop a panic attack and not real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo took Liam’s hand and they sat on the couch. “Liam.” Theo sighed. “It’s always been you. I came back and you were the first person my eyes saw. This new me wouldn’t be possible without you. Fighting alongside you has been the best experience of my life. I fell in love with you with every broken nose, every gut punch, every snarky conversation we had. All of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Liam asked. “I - I didn’t even know you were gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never really put a label on it, but I guess gay works.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you bi? What about Tracy?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m gay. That was fake. That was the old me and was about taking power, not love. Even then….did you never notice? Why did I have you try and turn Scott? I was infatuated with you! I didn’t think Scott had a beta. When I did, you messed up that plan. In the best way possible. I was caught off guard and you just….Yeah you know what. I will say it for the first time.” Theo took Liam’s hands. “Liam. I’m Theo. I’m gay. And I am in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam wiped a tear from his eye. “Theo, I am in love with you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys leaned in and shared another kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other. This was not how either of them expected their night to end, but neither of them had any complaints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam pulled Theo close to him. “For now, I just wanna lay here with you.” Liam laid on his back and Theo on his side with his head on Liam’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the most comfortable couch to cuddle on. Can we watch a movie in your room?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to get me in bed before our first date?” Liam joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to do this right. But if we’re gonna cuddle can’t we at least be comfortable?” Theo asked. He stood up and offered his hand to Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam took Theo’s hand and they went upstairs. Liam closed the door and hugged Theo. They collapsed on the bed and held each other. For 10 minutes, no words were exchanged. They laid there feeling each other's embrace and taking in each other's scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could sleep in here with you.” Theo admitted. “It wasn’t the damn nightlight or Beary the Bear that helped. It was you. Your scent. Your presence. You helped my nightmares go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam held on tighter. “They are working overnight….so you can stay in here….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo looked into Liam’s eyes. “I was serious when I said I didn’t want to rush things. If I stay in here, I am not looking to fuck around. I want to be around you and cuddle with you. Hold each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled. “I really respect that a lot, Theo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna tell your parents?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’s there to tell?” Liam asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?” Theo said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there an us? I haven’t heard a question or anything.” Liam teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo sighed. “Liam, my little wolf, Dunbar. You sassy ass bitch. Will you please be my boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” Liam responded, kissing his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys held each other close. Neither wanting to let go at any time. For a long time, they had each other, but they felt like they were miles apart. They didn’t want anything to separate them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep laying like that. They were facing each other and had their arms around each other. During the night, Theo rolled over and Liam ended up pulling him close, spooning the chimera. Liam woke up to a face full of Theo’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t a dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Liam thought to himself. He checked his phone and it was 8:15. “Theo.” Liam said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Theo grumbled. “Sleep time.” He pulled the covers over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.” Liam said. Liam began to tickle Theo’s sides and kiss the boys cheek. “Wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I’m up! I’m up!” Theo said rolling over. “You’re so rude. 8:15?! Seriously? It’s way too early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well do you want to explain to my parents why we are in the same bed right now?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” Theo said getting up. He gave Liam a quick kiss and went to his room to get changed. He stopped at the door. “Someone’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Liam listened and there was a heartbeat downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys got their claws out and slowly walked down the stairs. As they approached the foot of the stairs they realized, it was just Jenna. “Oh, hello lovebirds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh - what?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to check on Theo and found his bed empty. I went to get you and found you both asleep. I just have to say, I highly approve.” Jenna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay with this?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I mean, we have to set a few ground rules of course, but I don’t see a problem with it. You’re staying here, but we didn’t adopt you. You’re our son's boyfriend and you’re staying with us.  Nothing wrong with that. Pancakes and bacon will be done soon.” Jenna smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys went back upstairs and stopped at Liam’s door. Liam placed his hands on Theo’s hips and kissed him. “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we never said that.” Theo said kissing Liam again. “Good morning, Little Wolf. What do you say if later on we go on a proper date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Liam smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Theo repeated and kissed his boyfriend. “Let me get out of these pajamas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to their rooms and got changed. Liam still wanted to make a good impression, but he wasn’t as scared. This time, he knew how to dress to impress Theo. But honestly, Theo didn’t need Liam to impress him. He was already in love with Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In love. 24 hours ago, Liam would have thought that saying Theo loved him was beyond farfetched. Now, they spent the night together and are officially dating. Theo wanted to go slow. They wanted to still learn about each other instead of just jumping into bed with one another. Even though it was clear they both really wanted to, they wanted to wait and respect each other first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam got out of his room and Theo was there waiting for him. “Well look at this cutie.” Theo said. “Ready for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always hungry.” Theo teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went downstairs and Jenna had just put their food on the plates. “Werewolf senses tell you it was ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just being a hungry boy.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat at the table and began to eat their breakfast. “I do think we should discuss </span>
  <em>
    <span>things.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jenna said. Liam knew this was coming, but it was the last thing he wanted to talk about. “Now, Theo, we did get things for your room so at least like alternate rooms or something. Please, just be respectful of this house and us, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Liam assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, can I talk to your mom for a minute?” Theo asked. Liam nodded and took his plate upstairs. “And don’t listen in, nosy wolf.” He said and heard Liam’s door close. “I love your son. I made a lot of mistakes I didn’t tell you. Liam knows them. Those mistakes aren’t who I am, they’re who I was. I want to be able to move on and the only thing light I saw in my dark time was Liam. I know this is a complicated mess, but I love him. I will always respect your rules. I also told Liam that I want to take things slow. Yes, we are both hormonal young adults, but I want to be able to enjoy my life with him. I want to know that when I see him, our love is what makes us great. Not a lust that brings us together. I love Liam. Is it okay that he’s my boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, you had my blessing when Liam brought you home weak and tired from sleeping in your car a week ago. I saw the look in both of your eyes and I knew you two would find each other.” Jenna held his hands tight. “As long as you make smart decisions together, you have my blessing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell Liam to come back down here.” She said. Theo called for Liam. “So what do you two boys have planned for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have a date day planned for us.” Theo interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How cute!” Jenna responded. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t spoil the surprise, but I’ll text you the details so you know where we are.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you want to go?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready.” Theo said. “Wanna go after we eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Liam replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished their breakfast and Liam was jumping to leave. “Uh, no. You wash the dishes and I’ll dry them. We aren’t leaving your mother to do them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo. You’re staying here forever. Liam, hold on to him.” She said in a sing-songy voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished the dishes. “We’re going mom!” Liam called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you everything.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two boys have fun.” Jenna said waving at them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! :) I can't wait to see what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Amusement of a First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theo takes Liam on a date to remember</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long chapter, but I think it's worth it!!! Theo and Liam go on their first date! :) AHHH!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo and Liam got in the car. “So can I know any of this that you planned?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Let me think. No.” Theo replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo pulled out of the driveway and headed to their first place. Theo wanted to make a day that Liam would never forget. Theo asked Liam to close his eyes when they were a few minutes away. “Fine, but that seems unfair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Theo asked. “It’s my plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I get to make a plan for you.” Liam replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. For now, close your damn eyes.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Liam said, closing his eyes. Liam listened and felt the car come to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, open.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we - no. Theo. Six Flags?!” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s corny, but -” Theo was cut off by Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s perfect.” Liam said, kissing Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Theo said, jumping out of the car. When Liam was out, he took his boyfriend by the hand and went to the entrance. “I packed some sunscreen if we need it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think of everything?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to.” Theo admitted. “I wanted to make this day special for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here with you, so it’s already special.” Liam said. He leaned in and kissed Theo’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get their tickets and go into the park. “Okay, so I think we need to go to the The Flash rollercoaster first!” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, I need to tell you….I love roller coasters, but I’m also terrified of them! I’ll go on them, but I WILL freak out.” Liam admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold your hand the entire time.” Theo said squeezing his boyfriend's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d leave your ass if you didn’t.” Liam teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got in line to get ready for the rollercoaster. Theo could tell that Liam was getting anxious. Liam had one hand in his pocket and was leaning back and forth. He also was bobbing back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play 20 questions.” Theo suggested. After living with Liam for some time he realized that sometimes Liam has to talk about anything and nothing to get past his anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. You got first.” Liam said passing it off to Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo saw that coming. He figured Liam may not be able to think of a question right off the bat. “Can I ask when you realized you had a crush on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof. Okay. Starting strong aren’t we?” Liam laughed. “The first time was when we fought Belasko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belasko? The werewolf-Garuda chimera?” Theo asked. Liam nodded in response. “That was the first time we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam blushed. “I know. You were this amazingly handsome mysterious guy who came out of nowhere. You just seemed perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was now blushing. “You’re too sweet. It’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I wanna know when did you think you had feelings for me?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you made a smartass comment in the woods with Stiles. I said ‘Why do I think this kid is tougher than he looks?’ But I really meant ‘This boy is incredibly adorable, could cut a bitch, and is hot.’ So yeah, then. I got more personality from you and it was just cute and attractive.” Theo replied. “Okay. Hmmm. Now, fuck marry kill: Scott, Derek, and Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s easy. Kill Stiles, Fuck Derek, and Marry Scott. Love Stiles, but you know how he can get. Who wouldn’t wanna fuck Derek? Scott is just genuinely sweet and hot so I think marry him because bomb sex and a sweet guy.” Liam responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow okay, no hesitation in that answer. Should I feel threatened?” Theo joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Liam winked. “Okay. Fuck, marry kill: Corey, Mason, and Parrish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm. Well. Sorry, he’s your best friend, but Imma kill Mason. If he says something is ‘intense’ one more time, I’ll lose it! I’ll fuck Corey. I think he’d be freaky in the sheets, but also like sensual and nice. And marry Parrish for kinda the same reason you said Scott. Parrish is a sweet guy and honestly so hot. I guess being a hellhound helps with that.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam growled. “I don’t like Parrish anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush.” Theo said, kissing Liam’s cheek. “I think this game is working. We’re</span>
</p><p>
  <span>already in the front of the line.” Theo gestured to the line. “Where do you wanna try and sit? Front, middle, or back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummmm. Front. If we’re gonna do this, let’s do it.” Liam said, trying to sound fearless, but Liam could tell it was all an act. “Oh, this one is the one where there is no floor?! Well fine. Okay. let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got this, Little Wolf.” Theo said. They sat in the front and got ready. “Are you ready for this?” He held out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Liam said, taking Theo’s hand. The ride took off and Liam’s back was flush to the seat. What Theo didn’t tell Liam was that the flash ride went from 0 to 60 MPH in the blink of an eye. “HOLY SHIT!” Liam was screaming. One hand held on to the bar and the other held on to Theo’s hand. Tightly. They were spinning and going backwards. Liam felt it was more like the boat rides than a rollercoaster, but crazier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride slowed down and they came to a halt. “Was that so bad, Liam?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam turned and his hair was all up and wild. “No, not so bad.” Liam said through his teeth. “Next one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What one do you wanna do next?” Theo asked, holding a map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do the Superman one.” Liam suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the ride. “Fair warning this time, this one also has our feet suspended in the air.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least this time I got a warning.” Liam said snarkily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I didn’t know!” Theo defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. This time.” Liam said, hugging Theo. “It’s my turn to ask a question. Did you really only hear me come out to my mom that night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, once I heard you say that I was like ‘Okay, Theo. Super hearing off. Concentrate on anything else.’ I listened because I thought you may want to kick me out.” Theo admitted. “Did you say anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S YOUR QUESTION! NO TAKE BACKS! Yes, I told her how I had a crush on you.” Liam said, turning beat red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwwww, Liam had a crush on me.” Theo teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, it will be HAD if you keep teasing me.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Little Wolf.” Theo said, giving Liam a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Anyways my turn. When you were the alpha/not alpha of the chimera pack, did you ever feel any attraction to your betas?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I used them all really for power. Except honestly Corey. I saw myself in Corey. I saw a scared kid who just wanted a place he fit in. This seemed good so I wanted to make sure he was protected.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you sent him to fight Parrish and lowkey got him set on fire.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I was a bad alpha!” Theo explained. “How did you know you were gay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is an excellent question to talk about at lunch because we are at the front of the line. Also, that is my next question for you.” Liam said pointing to the front. “Front row again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their seats and Theo held out his hand. “Ready babe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but yes.” Liam said, taking a deep breath. The ride began and it was a slow rise up. “Why is this so slow?! So. SLOW. Theo, I can’t do this. I can’t. My feet aren’t touching anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t on the last one either….” Theo then realized that wasn’t helpful. “I’m right here, babe. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just focus on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the top and even the drop started slow. “What the fuck! We are so high up and we aren’t even going faAAAAST! AHHHH!” Liam began to scream as the ride picked up speed going up down, left right, upside down, and every way you could think. “Holy shit!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam kept screaming and Theo couldn’t help but laugh at his adorableness. “WOO!!!” Theo cheered hoping his positive energy would be shared with Liam’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHHH!” Liam continued to scream. Theo was really unsure if it was terror or excitement. Perhaps both? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride ended and came to a stop. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was panting. Theo still couldn’t tell his reaction. “That was so fucking fun. But I want to sit. Or do a chill ride.” Liam was trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon babe.” Theo said tugging his arm. The two got off the ride and went and sat on a bench. “Let’s see what’s for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t think of food right now.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s chill. We could sit here or try a chill ride like a swing.” Theo suggested. “Up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Let’s just walk around. I don’t like to sit still.” Liam said. The two of them got up, hand in hand, and started walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met a few Looney Toon characters as well as some superheroes. They ended up taking a few selfies as anyone would. Liam didn’t like the way Theo eyed the Flash. Liam let out a low growl. “Oh, shush.” Theo said to Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll just go drool over Aquaman.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, I think no!” Theo said, pulling Liam close to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two laughed it off and continued to walk. Liam had never been to any Six Flags parks before and thought it was really fun. After being hunted for sport and trying to protect himself and other supernatural creatures, this was a really nice change of pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we shop a little and get some lunch.” Theo suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shop?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on.” Theo said, pulling Liam into a shop. “They have capes for like every superhero!” Theo gestured to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Liam said. “Who are you gonna get?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Well my go to would be the Flash, but I think I wanna go with Nightwing if they have it. I don’t think they do though.” Theo was looking through the racks for the perfect cape. “Oh, I like this one. Batman with a golden crest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suits you.” Liam smiled. “You as Nightwing is a very hot image though.” He whispered to Theo. “Even though I am more of a Marvel fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when Disney has their Marvel Park, I’ll go and buy a Spider-Man outfit.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam had to adjust his pants. “Stop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe.” Theo kissed his cheek. “Now, what cape do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam continued to look. “Would it be lame if we got the same one? Like would it be mega-gross-couple-cheesy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Theo said. “Let’s do it.” He smiled at Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the counter and bought their capes. Theo insisted on paying much to Liam’s dismay. “I wanna pay for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, this day is all about you. So no, I’m paying. You can pay when you plan a day date.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Don’t think I won’t!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.” Theo responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put on their capes straight away and started to walk. “These look great!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do.” Theo looked like his eyes lit up. “Excuse me.” He said to a random girl. “Can I ask you to take a few pictures of my boyfriend and I?” His boyfriend. If Liam’s face wasn’t already red, it certainly was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Just one or do you wanna do a few? OMG matching capes. Totes adorbs.” The girl said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do a few poses?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” She said excitedly. “I’ll even use portrait mode so they are extra cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first pose they did was their back to the camera showing off their capes and holding hands. The next was facing the camera and Theo carried Liam on his back. The third and final one, their back was to the camera again and it was them kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are soooo cute!” She said hanging Theo back his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much!” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Liam said. He and Theo looked at the pictures swiping to see them all. “We are so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled at him. “You are so cute.” He said, correcting his boyfriend and kissing him. “I’ll wait to post this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna tell the pack first?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam hadn’t even thought of that. The two of them have been in their own bubble since last night. He hadn’t even thought about what the pack would say. The pack just accepted Theo, and 3 of them didn't even want to. “I wanna tell Mason first. And then we can post. If they find out then they find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, I’ve wanted this for years. I don’t care what they think. I do know Scott would approve though.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would?” Theo was amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knew I liked you. He said we would be a cute couple.” Liam said. “I love the pack and not all of them may accept you, but none of that matters to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo kissed his boyfriend. “Let’s get some lunch.” Theo didn’t want him and Liam to get too mushy in the middle of Six Flags. They got their food and found a table. “So are we gonna finish those last two questions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. I guess I’ll answer first.” Liam said. “When did I realize I was gay? Well I’d say there were 2 moments. When I first thought it and then my ‘ah-ha’ moment. In 2nd grade, I was talking with my friends and my friend, Michael, said he thought this girl was cute. I remember being like ewwww. Then I looked at this boy, Tom, and I wanted to like melt I had such a crush on the boy. I didn’t really get it at the time. My dad heard this and beat that secret down in me. My birth dad, I mean. When I was in 7th grade though, that was when I had my ‘ah-ha’ moment. We had a long term substitute teacher and all the girls talked about him. I went to class and expected nothing, but then. Oof. I understood exactly what they meant! I tried to hide it because every time I had an attraction to a guy it was like.” Liam got a little choked up, but caught himself. “It was like my dad was beating me up again. Eventually, I just decided to say fuck it. I’ll keep this to myself and try and live a ‘normal’ life. It was fine. Like with Hayden, things were okay. But I was never really happy.” Liam grabbed Theo’s hand. “Not happy like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo kissed Liam’s hand. “I’m happy too. I guess everyone has their first thought and ‘ah-ha’ moment. For me, I was 4 and I asked Tara why if we could watch some show. I can’t really remember, but I saw these two characters who were clearly in love. I was so confused why they weren’t together. I didn’t even know about gay or anything. I just thought ‘those two people are in love, I bet.’ When I was with the Dread Doctors, that’s when I knew. You know they did experiments on people. Well one guy was around my age, I was 13 at the time. He was begging me to let him go. He said his boyfriend was going to find him. I hadn’t thought about dating in a long time, but he made me think. What kind of future did I want? What was I getting living in this sewer lab with the Doctors. I ended up giving him some herb that erased his memory of what happened and I let him go. I knew then, I was definitely gay, but I just didn’t know anything until you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them had their cute lunch moment, went on a few more rides and Theo decided this was just the end of the first part of the date. “Ready to get out of here?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Liam said checking the clock. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back to the car and Theo headed back to Beacon Hills. Liam knew that Theo still had a few things planned and they were definitely not heading back to the house. Theo took an unexpected turn and next thing they knew they were at a beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, it’s just about sunset. If we are taking these cheesy couple pics to post one day, let’s continue.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you. Let’s do it.” Liam laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took one where Liam rested his shoulder on Theo’s chest with the water and sun in the background. The next was the same background, but the two of them kissing. The third, Theo set up his camera a little far away and it was them in a silhouette in front of the sunset holding hands. They went back and looked at the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are so cheesy. They’re perfect.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we need to stop back at the house, however we aren’t done. Your mom is already aware that we are going home briefly.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we need to go home first?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we need to change into something a bit nicer.” Theo said. “We have reservations at 6.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do this all?!” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, there’s this new device called a cell phone, or a smartphone. It can make reservations and do so much more!” Theo said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo put out his lower lip. “You do?” He batted his eyes at Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t!” Liam said, then realizing what Theo was doing. “Oh, you jerk. I get it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled. “C’mon.” They got back to the car and headed to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi boys! How was Six Flags?” Jenna asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?” Liam asked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was going to tell her everything. She knew where we were going and where we are going next.” Theo explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo even sent me pictures from today. You two are adorable. Theo, go get ready. Liam, can we talk first?” She asked. Theo went upstairs. “And no listening, Theo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo chuckled. “I won’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sat down across from her. “Honey, I don’t know if when you came out I was happy enough. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I’m proud you came out. I’m proud of the man you’ve become. I know you will do amazing things. Seeing these pictures of you and Theo just made me cry because I am so happy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mom.” Liam said, choking back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also because I know you are clueless and can’t iron. I picked your outfit out, ironed it, and it’s hanging in your room.” She said hugging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Theo taught me the other day. But thank you.” Liam said. “I love you, mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Jenna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam went upstairs and on a hanger hung Liam’s black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black suit jacket. “This is fancy.” Liam said to himself. He put the outfit on and went to his bathroom and fixed his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his bedroom door and listened, but heard Theo was downstairs. Liam came down and Theo was there with a single red rose. “For you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam blushed hard. “Thank you.” He took the rose, sniffed it, and smiled. Theo was wearing an identical outfit to Liam’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Theo asked, holding his arm out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” Liam said wrapping his arm around Theo’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun boys.” Jenna said watching her son leave arm in arm with the love of his life. David came downstairs. “I think those two are in it for the long haul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. “Me too, honey. Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo and Liam drove off. “So can I know where we’re going?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo gave him a look. “Have I told you anything yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I guess I’ll deal with a surprise.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled. They drove down the road and Liam looked confused. “What is this place?” The restaurant looked extremely classy. Definitely not somewhere they would go during the hunters war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay.” Theo commanded. He got out of the car and went to Liam’s door and opened it for him. He offered Liam his hand to help him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you just a gentleman.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam took Theo’s arm again and they walked into the restaurant. “Welcome to the Gondola. Do you have a reservation?” The host said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s under Raeken.” Theo stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, the dine and gondola special. Excellent choice.” The host said. “Right this way.” The host led them to a candle lit table on the patio. “Here are your menus gentlemen. Enjoy your dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was looking at the menu and saw that this place was not the cheapest around. “Theo, this place is really, really expensive. I know you wanted a great date, and it is, but I can’t get anything from here without breaking your bank!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, I have a good amount of money saved. The Dread Doctors sucked, but let’s just say they didn’t need money. People also sought them out for things so when they got paid, it went to me.” Theo replied. “It was enough to sustain a lot, but not really enough for a home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But just know for our date, I don’t think I can compete. A candlelit dinner? This fancy place? Yeah I can’t afford it.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.” Theo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter came and they ordered. Theo ordered a salmon dinner plate and Liam ordered a swordfish dinner plate. “Both excellent choices. I will put those right in for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo looked at Liam. “I have a question now. Why me? I mean, you told me when you fell for me, but is there a reason? There are other guys you could go for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, there are other guys. But there is only one Theo Raeken. I can’t explain why, but my heart chose you. I have zero complaints.” Liam said. “If you could, would you go back to old Theo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old Theo who had zero friends, was in the closet, had no pack, used fear and manipulation? No, Liam. Never.” Theo assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes being a bad boy is hot.” Liam admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo laughed. “Well, I’ll have to keep that in mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got their food and Liam figured he would have to pace himself. He figured that this place was fancy so he wouldn’t just inhale his food like normal. He cut his fish up and ate it slowly and eloquently. It seems like Theo had the same idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were done the waiter came and took their plates. After some small talk the host came back. “Gentlemen, your gondola awaits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boat?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear when we came in? I got the dinner and boat special. We eat dinner then we have a gondola ride.” Theo explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a gondola?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a fancy Italian boat.” Theo said in hopes that would answer Liam’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were led outside, got in the gondola, and the person leading it took off. They began their drift down the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting close holding hands. “The moon looks beautiful.” Theo commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. Since Scott, I have a new appreciation for the moon. I like to just stare at it sometimes and think about how and why it gives us power.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a few selfies and a few individual pictures as well. Theo leaned his head on Liam’s head. “I am beyond happy right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Theo.” Liam cupped his boyfriend's face and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gondola ride came to an end and they went back to Theo’s car. They were finally home and Jenna wanted all of the details about their date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a very lengthy conversation and showing her all of the pictures, they finally were ready for bed. Theo walked Liam to his dorm. “Good night, Little Wolf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked confused. “Are you not gonna come cuddle with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled. “Let me go change.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! :) I love hearing your feedback so feel free to leave a comment :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Liam’s Mega Super Awesome Amazing Super Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Liam's turn to bring Theo on a date and he is determined to make it THE best date possible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo and Liam had an amazing first date. They woke up in a tangled mess of limbs. Theo woke up first and his face was in Liam’s chest. Liam had his arms wrapped around Theo. “Liam.” He whispered. “Liiiiiiam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMMmmmmmmmm.” Liam groaned. “Shhhhh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!” Theo said mimicking an alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the snooze button?” Liam said half asleep. He kissed Theo to stop him from making the noise. “There it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’ve bought yourself a few extra minutes.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled and cuddled his face against Theo’s. Theo could tell Liam went almost right back to sleep. Theo was hungry, but he was more comfortable than anything being in Liam’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding Dong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and Theo bolted up. “Scott!” They said. They recognized the Alpha’s scent. They both got out of bed. Theo ran to his bedroom and Liam pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt and ran downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Scott! What are you doing here?” Liam said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to just check in with you. I figured after the pack accepted Theo, you’d be happy! I just wanted to see if you’re okay and if he is.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo came downstairs fast. “Scott, good morning. Want any coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks. How are you two?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>are great.” Liam said, holding Theo’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. OH. OH! You two!” Scott hugged Theo. “Theo, you’ve changed. But if you hurt Liam, I will kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will protect Liam with every ounce of strength I have.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smiled. “I won’t tell anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call the pack. Let’s all do something. Then I can tell them.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just full of announcements for them.” Scott laughed. “I’ll send out a group text.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?!” Liam said in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not now?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean. I. I don’t know. I want to, but will they, Malia mostly, attack Theo?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo’s part of the pack. As a member of the pack, he has the protection of the Alpha.” Scott said. “Malia may be part of the pack and my girlfriend, but I protect everyone. No one in the pack will be attacking the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was amazed by this gesture. “You’d do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Theo. Liam was my first beta. The first one I bit at least. If you’re important to him, you’re important to me.” Scott explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Theo said, hugging Scott. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And sent. Everyone will be at my place at 2pm. Does that give you two enough time?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Liam said. “See you then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better go get some sodas and snacks for them all.” Scott said leaving. “See ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam closed the door. “You’re okay tell everyone, right?” He asked Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hide us from anyone, so yes.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping to take you on a date today.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always tomorrow.” Theo said wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. “For now, we have time to go back and cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I love Scott, but he is such a morning person. I want to sleep more.” Liam complained.</span>
</p><p> <span>Theo took Liam’s hand and led him upstairs. “Let's go sleep then babe.” </span></p><p>
  <span>They got back upstairs, took their shirts off, and laid in bed. Their arms were wrapped around one another. Theo loved being with Liam. The physical contact gave him such mental comfort, which was good because he was scared shitless about meeting with the pack. “I don’t want them to hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t.” Liam said. “If they do, Scott will sort them out. They can’t and they won’t. They have no say in who I date.” Liam could see the wheels spinning in Theo’s head. “Hey, look at me.” Theo looked up at his boyfriend. “Nothing will change us.” He gives Theo an upside down kiss. “What?” He asked, noticing Theo’s smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was like the Spider-Man kiss in the movie.” Theo smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork.” Liam teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put on a movie and took a nap for a few hours. After they finally got up, they had lunch and got ready for the pack meeting. They got to Scott’s place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your first official pack meeting.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, way to add pressure.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Liam said. The two were gonna hold hands, but they stopped so no one caught them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got there and Malia let out a small growl when she saw Theo. Stiles turned his back and Derek sat down trying to make him be civil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason and Corey came up to them first. “Hey guys.” Mason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you? Do you know what Scott wants to talk about?” Corey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll find out soon.” Liam said, trying to go around the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott brought out some snacks for the pack to enjoy. Scott was the Alpha, but he also was basically a dad to everyone. He made sure everyone had a snack and something to drink. “Okay, so we have a few things to talk about. First off, no hunters have been seen. I’ve talked to the Sheriff and they’ve been on alert if any hunters went rogue and got away from us. No new creatures have been around either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, after the fucking anukite everyone deserves a damn break.” Stiles interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>have anything they wanna add?” Scott asked, trying to not be obvious to Theo and Liam, but also be entirely obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Liam said standing. “We do.” He said, pulling Theo up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know. He’s living with you.” Malia said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but….” Liam intertwined his fingers with Theo’s. “We’re dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” Lydia said. “It’s like I know everyone’s gay before they do.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason and Corey’s jaws were practically on the floor. “Intense.” Theo looked at Liam remembering that Theo said he is so over Mason saying that word and they both had a good giggle about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, blink twice if he’s making you do all of this.” Stiles said. “Is he brainwashing you, dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo let out a low growl, but Liam held his hand tighter to stop him. “No, he isn’t Stiles. We’re dating and that’s that. I know you, Malia, and Derek don’t support it, but it’s happening. Deal with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malia looked taken back by Liam’s words. She got up and everyone braced themselves for her reaction. Liam and Theo even looked scared. Scott stood next to them to protect them. But they were surprised when Malia hugged them both. “What the fuck.” The pack basically all said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You finally both grew a pair, admitted your feelings, and stood up to me. About damn time.” She turned around and saw the rest of the pack looking in awe. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was your anger all a test?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I hate Theo. He’s the worst, but I have more respect for him now.” She responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still hate Theo.” Stiles said. “If you make Liam happy, I guess I have to like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably the best you’ll get from him.” Derek said. “I’ll work on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone got up and slowly filed out. Liam proceeded to show Mason, Corey, and Lydia the pictures from the date Theo took him on. Theo was talking to Scott and Malia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Malia. I really appreciate what you said.” Theo told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think of Liam as more my son rather than my little brother. If you hurt him, I will skin you alive.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes her coyote side comes out more than it should.” Scott said reassuring Theo that Malia wouldn’t attack him then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if he hurts Liam I will probably kill him.” Malia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t plan on hurting him.” Theo said looking at Liam. “I love him. He makes me a better person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” Malia said. Theo knew Malia wasn’t a big romantic type so this was no surprise to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go.” Liam said to Mason, Corey and Lydia. “Theo, I think it’s time we get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My date for you starts when we are home, but I will save all the details once we are there!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross!” Mason teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys headed to Theo’s car and back to their house. When they got there Liam opened the door. “So, I want to give you an amazing day, but I can’t afford to do all the fancy ass shit you did for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to.” Theo assured him. “I don’t care what we do, as long as I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My date is a two day event. Since the pack meeting kinda interrupted some of my ideas, it will start now and tomorrow we will do more.” Liam said. Theo began to protest. “Ah- Nope! You went all out. It’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. What did you have in mind?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam took his boyfriends hand and led him to the kitchen. “We’re gonna make a pizza from scratch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done that.” Theo admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom and I do it all the time.” Liam said. Liam instructed him about the flour and keeping the dough a little wet. They were kneading the pizza hand in hand. It was romantic and cheesy. Theo kept stealing kisses from Liam. After they put the sauce, cheese, pepperoni, and bacon on the pizza they put it in the oven. “It should be a little while. So….” Liam and Theo went to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam pulled Theo down on top of him and began to make out with him. The two boys had shared kisses, but this was the first time they really had to make out. They explored each other’s mouths. Liam held Theo close to him. Theo wasn’t sure where to put his hands. On Liam? On the couch to hold himself from crushing his boyfriend? He kept moving them nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Liam asked. “Is this too fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. I just don’t know where to put my hands.” Theo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam rolled on his side so Theo could cuddle in. “There.” Now Theo put his hand on Liam’s waist and they resumed kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam got on top of Theo and began to nibble at his neck. “Fuck.” Theo moaned softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam stopped, smiled, and kissed his boyfriend. “You are the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo took Liam’s in his arms and sat up. “You’re the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now….we still have time….more questions.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled. He liked that 20 questions was their thing now. “Go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were a kid, what was your dream job?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot judge me, Liam. You said dream job. Remember that, okay?” Theo said. Liam nodded in response. “When I was a kid I wanted to be an actor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not so bad.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t done. I wanted to be an actor and be a Power Ranger one day. I think I’d be a good Red Ranger.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam bit his lip. “I always did have crushes on Power Rangers.” He admitted. “You’d definitely be my ultimate Power Ranger crush.” He laughed. “Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there ever anything with you and Brett?” Theo asked. “Sorry. I know he’s gone, but when he was here I was always kinda jealous of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous? Why?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see how he looked at you? How he smelled around you?” Theo asked. “Babe, he was aroused. You gotta work on smelling your pheromones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no we didn’t. One time we were out clubbing and he jokingly told me I could have anyone in the club and he said ‘when I saw anyone, I mean anyone.’ So I think he knew I was gay and wanted to get in my pants, but I’m not sure. It’s not something we got to talk about.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t driving the car. You didn’t hunt him.” Liam said. “Did you get that Spider-Man poster because you like the character or you think Tom Holland is hot?” Theo was silent to this. “So rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can have a celebrity crush! You’re my boyfriend though. I only want you.” Theo tried to kiss Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go kiss your big ass Tom poster.” Liam said, pushing Theo away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush, Little Wolf.” Theo said. “What’s a rare fact no one knows about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I think it would surprise everyone that I actually love to read. I read as often as I can. I hate reading if it’s assigned to me. I’d rather read for pleasure. Being told to read and write a response sucks, that’s why I did bad in English unless it was a book I was really invested in.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Bookworms can be cute.” Theo smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, don’t call me a worm.” Liam hit Theo with a pillow. “Do you have any secret talents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo thought for a minute. “I mean, it’s more just not well known, but I like to draw. I don’t have a lot of supplies to draw, but when I do I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you draw? Anything specific?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything. I drew a lot of nature and people mostly.” Theo explained. “I should get art supplies again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done. I’m getting them for you tomorrow! It’s decided. And you can’t say no!” Liam said before Theo could tell him no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t need it.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you want it. I didn’t need a trip to Six Flags or our capes or a fancy dinner.” Liam said. “You did that out of love. So let me.” He kissed his boyfriend and then the timer on his phone went off. “Time to check the pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam went to the kitchen and took the pizza out of the oven. It was a nice golden brown and it appeared to be ready. “I’ll get plates.” Theo said. As Theo got them, Liam cut the pizza in pieces. “It smells great, thanks babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we both made this. Don’t just thank me.” Liam said. They sat at the table and ate their food. In traditional fashion, they basically inhaled the entire pizza. They were both bottomless pits and could eat at any time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapsed on Liam’s bed. “I am stuffed.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Liam said. “But we still have a date, mister!” He said, poking Theo’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you want me to puke all over your bed, please stop poking me.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s good that the next thing on my list was to cuddle up and watch a movie.” Liam said. He grabbed his remote and Theo laid on his side. Liam was right behind Theo spooning him tightly. “What should we watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Mr. I-Planned-The-Whole-Date.” Theo teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I wanted you to have some say in it.” Liam responded. “I guess I’ll pick. Let’s see.” Liam was scrolling through Disney+ to find a movie to watch. He was muttering to himself the movie titles and making comments as he scrolled. Theo thought this was the cutest thing. Liam would get really invested whether he liked a movie or not and it showed. “Inside Out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. I haven’t seen it.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really deep for a kids movie. It talks about your emotions and how your mind works. It gets pretty psychological. There are these 5 main characters that are your emotions that like control your brain.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s about mind control?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam laughed. “No, no. Let’s just watch.” He clicked play and the movie began. Theo had to keep an open mind and remember this was not about 5 random beings who try to control people's minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the movie went on, Theo was invested, but he also loved seeing how Liam got into the movie. He could tell Liam was excited about a part because as Liam spooned him, he had his head like right up against Theo’s shoulder. “I wonder what one would be like ‘in charge’ of my brain.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of my IED, I think mine is Anger.” Liam said. Theo could tell Liam was quiet about this. He never liked to talk about it, but he knew it was there. “I’d like to think Joy is second though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know for me. It probably changed throughout my life honestly. They probably all have their time in charge.” Theo said. “Actually, it’s probably sadness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam hugged him close. “And nothing is wrong with that, Theo.” He kissed his boyfriend's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s interesting. I wonder why those were the 5 they chose and not other emotions.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Oh, shush. Watch!” Liam said, making sure Theo was paying attention to the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait - is Bing Bong - What the fuck?!” Theo said in sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disney movies. They’ll getcha!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie finished and Theo was really in awe. “Damn. That movie gets you thinking about your own emotions.  It’s deep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so let’s do something else to lighten the mood.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is an amazing movie!” Theo said. “We can play something or watch something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about….” Liam then kissed Theo’s lips. “I think if you had people in your head, your main person would be love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled up at Liam. “Why’s that, Little Wolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’ve changed. You aren’t this person full of hate, anger, and hurt. You’re a kind person full of love and compassion.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there even a love character?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fictional characters, Theo. Shut up.” Liam said. He proceeded to hit him with a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Theo grabbed a pillow and hit him back. “Take that!” The two broke out in a little pillow fight war. Liam thought he was winning, until Theo threw the pillow at Liam’s face, tackled him, and pinned him to the bed. “I win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was panting and looking into Theo’s eyes. He smiled. “I win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally have you pinned. How do you win?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, I have you.” Liam said. “Now, for the next part of the date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another part? We did dinner, a movie, and a pillow fight!” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m aware. I was there.” Liam said sarcastically. “In case you forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d never forget you.” Theo said kissing Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I need you to go shower and change into your pajamas. I’ll shower after and then you can see what’s next.” Liam instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo did as instructed. When he was done with his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Liam’s eyes went wide. “Go change. We are taking it slow, REMEMBER?!” Liam reminded him. “Oh, and bring some blankets and pillows. I’m showering next.” He kissed his boyfriend and ran to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo wasn’t sure what Liam’s plan was. Why would he need to bring blankets and pillows to Liam’s room. He gathered his things and brought them to Liam’s room. He noticed the boy was still in the shower, so to respect his privacy he went back to his own room to occupy himself. He looked around his room and thought how a week ago they were just grey walls that anyone could sleep in. Now, these walls had some character and were a part of him. He finally felt home. “Theo?” Liam called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming.” Theo said. He walked in and saw Liam. Liam had a tight blank tank top and basketball shorts on. “You look cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam saw that Theo was wearing a pink t-shirt and black basketball shorts. “You look cuter.” He said kissing his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did I have to bring my pillows and blankets in here?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t figure it out? We’re building a fort to watch movies in!” Liam explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fort?” Theo said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! A pillow fort? Oh…..I guess you probably didn’t have sleepovers living with the Dread Doctors.” Liam said. “Basically, we put the pillows on the floor and then the blankets drape around the room over us. We can sleep on the pillows. We don’t have to though if you think it’s dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo laughed and pulled his boyfriend close. “I think that’s the cutest thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gathered the pillows and laid them out around the room. While Theo laid them around, Liam got some hooks and tape to hang the blankets around the room. “Have you done this before?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only with Mason when we were younger.” Liam said. “But we never cuddled or made out, so I guess you’re just lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m extremely lucky.” Theo said, laying down on the pillows while Liam hung up the sheets and blankets. “I’m picking a movie this time.” He grabbed the remote and started to scroll. He loved Disney, but he was in a horror mood. A nice fort and cuddling with Liam seemed to call for something scary. “IT.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clown movie?! Theo, I hate scary movies.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our lives have basically been scary movies.” Theo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but hunters are killer demonic clowns are two completely different things!” Liam exclaimed. Liam had a complicated feeling about scary movies. He liked them, but he was also a chicken shit. “Fine, but you’re holding me the entire time and if you let go I will elbow you in the ribs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo sat with his legs spread a bit. “Sit here, I’ll hold you from behind and protect you.” Liam said down and snuggled into Theo’s arms. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Liam started. He took off his shirt and tugged at Theo’s to take his off too. He laid back down into Theo’s arms. “Much better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is much better.” Theo agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam groaned because he forgot to dim the lights. He got up and made sure they had everything. “Lights dimmed? Check. Snacks? Check. Snack of a boyfriend? Check.” He winked at Theo. Theo just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Okay, let’s start this. Remember, don’t let go or else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on letting go, Liam.” Theo assured him. He clicked play and the movie began. Theo could hear Liam’s heartbeat battle between freaking out from the movie and calm from Theo’s touch. “It’s okay, Liam. It’s just a movie.” He held the boy against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the movie progressed, Theo continued to hear what he described as a battle between Liam’s mind and heart. He was scared, but loving the embrace. “What if demons are real?” Liam asked in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo did the stupidest thing. “Well Stiles was possessed by one so aren't they?” He didn’t think before he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s eyes grew wide. His heart began to race. “What if it comes back? What if it gets one of us? What if there are others? What if this one is a clown?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, okay sorry. No, you’re okay. I won’t let anything like that happen to you.” Theo said. “And it won’t. If it does, we also have a whole pack with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam began to rock and worry. His anxiety and IED was mostly under control, but sometimes it took over. It wasn’t the movie that triggered him, but his own thoughts making him believe these things. “No, no. It could happen. We know it could happen because it happened to Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo closed his eyes and focused on his love for Liam. He felt Liam’s pain as he took it from the boy. “Shhhh. Liam, I’m here. I hear you, listen to me now. This is all in your head.” He gently squeezed his boyfriend’s arm. “I love you. I won’t let anything happen to you and nothing will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam closed his eyes, listened to his boyfriend, and felt his embrace. “The sun, the moon, the truth.” He whispered quietly. “You’re right.” Theo could tell Liam’s heart was back to a normal rate. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie ended and they stayed cuddled up. Liam ended up putting on a Disney movie because what else would you do at 11pm after just watching a scary movie? They fell asleep. Theo eventually laid back and Liam was on top of him asleep. Theo woke up around 2. “Liam?” He said quietly. He noticed how peaceful the boy was asleep. He slowly picked Liam up and brought him to the bed. He quietly got a couple of blankets and pillows and they cuddled under the covers. Liam was a heavy sleeper and didn’t notice he’d been moved from the floor to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo laid next to him and basically pulled Liam right back on top of him. He looked at the sleeping boy and smiled uncontrollably. This boy was his and he would love him forever. Both of them fell asleep smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, somehow Liam got out of bed without waking Theo up. He wanted to make Theo something special. As quietly as he could he made chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. He had a tray and carried it to his bedroom. “Good morning.” He whispered in Theo’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMmmm.” Theo groaned. Liam noticed Theo’s nose twitch a little. “What’s that smell?” He opened his eyes and saw Liam standing there with a tray of food. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast in bed.” Liam smiled. “Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and a glass of milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now this is the cutest thing you’ve done.” Theo said. He sat up and Liam placed the tray on the bed. “What are you going to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the same thing. I just have to go get it.” Liam said exiting the room and going downstairs where his food was sitting waiting for him. When he came back Theo was practically done with only the bacon left. “You coulda waited!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t say to! You just put food in front of me!” Theo protested. “You would have done the same thing to me and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam snarled and made a face because Theo was right. “Fine. Eat up, but take your time. I have the day all planned out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can I know any of it?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I know anything about my date that you planned?” Theo shook his head. “Exactly, bitch. Eat your bacon.” Liam laughed as he practically shoved the entire pancake in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys got dressed and went to the car. This was a rare time where Liam actually drove, but he had to because he didn’t want to spoil the surprise for Theo. They drove for a bit and Theo closed his eyes like he promised he would do. He felt the car stop and turn off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, are we where I think we are?” Theo asked, still with his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think we are?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mall?” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close. Open.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo opened his eyes and saw that they were indeed at the mall. “So I was right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, but look. They opened up a laser tag place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>is where we are going. First at least.” Liam said. They got out of the car and headed inside. “Now, yes this is a date, however. Laser tag is a little boring without some competition.” He nudged his head and Theo saw what he meant. Scott, Malia, Corey, and Mason were there. Theo knew that Mason wanted to go on a double date with Liam some time and he figured this might be a way to make that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Mason said, all excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up before noon. I’m on here because I get to shoot Theo.” Malia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malia, great to see you.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. You’re going down.” Malia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went in and they were able to go and play as 3 teams. Of course they were Liam &amp; Theo, Scott &amp; Malia, and Corey &amp; Mason. “Your game will last 15 minutes. Once you are all in for a minute the timer will begin and your devices will activate. Good luck.” The man working the laser tag instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each duo ran throughout the arena. “Isn’t this a little unfair for Mason? I mean, he’s human after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His boyfriend can turn invisible!” Liam reminded him. “They’re gonna camp somewhere and just shoot.” The arena sound went off and the match began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find them.” Theo said. The two went back to back. They glowed their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corey can hide himself, but usually I can see some sort of outline. There!” Theo began to shoot and Liam followed his direction. He saw something glow and realized they hit both Corey and Mason’s gear earning them points. “Run!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and Theo had to run so they weren’t shot back once Corey and Mason’s gear turned back on. They hauled ass behind a wall. “Do you see Scott or Malia?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo looked around and listened. “No. They’re been extremely cautious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam listened. He could hear their heartbeats. “They’re close.” He caught their scent and grabbed Theo. “This way and shoot!” Liam led the way. “Now!” They were practically face to face with Scott and Malia who were trying to ambush them. Theo and Liam shot first, got their points and ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Theo said as they caught their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzzer sounded and the game ended. “Your session is over, please come to the arena, take off your vests, and await your scores.” The worker said over the PA system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got out of the arena and read the scores:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Red Team: 6,500</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blue Team: 5,000</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yellow Team: 200</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo and Liam ended up winning as the red team. Malia and Scott came in second with Mason and Corey in last place. “I’m sorry, Corey.” Mason said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Good job, guys.” Corey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have slashed Theo’s gun.” Malia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, then we would have been kicked out and would have had to pay for it.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go now?” Malia said, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about her.” Scott smiled. “Have a great day guys.” They left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo and Liam awkwardly stood there with Corey and Mason. “So, lunch?” Mason asked. Liam wanted to just say no, but he did invite them to be part of this date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe another time.” Theo said. “We have some lunch plans, but we should totally go on a double date some time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Mason said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you both later. Have fun.” Corey said. He and Mason took each other’s hands and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t wanna have lunch with them?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have been fine either way, but I could tell that you didn’t.” Theo said. “I can read your face well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am glad because I do have plans for lunch.” Liam held out his hand. “Shall we?” Theo smiled and took his boyfriend's hand. “You don’t have to close your eyes. The restaurant is here in the mall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like in the food court?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! In a restaurant. Just, come on.” Liam said. They walked along and as they got </span>
</p><p>
  <span>closer, Theo had an idea of where they were going to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. This trumps my idea!” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took me to an italian restaurant with a gondola ride.” Liam said, shaking his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo pointed to the sign. “And you’re taking me to the Cheesecake Factory!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled. “Yes I am.” They walked in and Liam talked to the hostess. “Hi, table for two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right this way, please.” She led them to a small booth. “Your waiter will be right with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This menu is huge.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Liam. Have you never been here?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, have you?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family and I would go here when I was younger. Wow, you’re in for a treat!” Theo said. He suggested some of his favorites to Liam, but that went from a menu of like 100 items to 10 options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter came back with bread. They put their drink order in and he left. “Theo, how am I supposed to pick?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, narrow it down to like 3.” Theo suggested. “Then we can use an app and spin a wheel or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“3?! Theo.” Liam said holding the menu up in front of his face. “Orange chicken is good. I love spaghetti and meatballs. Fettuccine alfredo is so good. Pizza is always a smart choice. Salmon is good too. You really expect me to pick 3?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s why I wrote all of those down.” Theo showed Liam his phone. “See and when I click this, a wheel will spin. When it lands, that’s what you’re getting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what are you getting?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange chicken. It’s one of my favorites here.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it off the list. If i wanna try it, will you share and I’ll share some of mine?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems fair.” Theo said. He took the item off. “Ready?” Liam nodded and Theo clicked spin. The app clicked and Liam watched as the wheel slowed. “Looks like you’re getting fettuccine alfredo, Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s fine.” Liam said. The waiter came by and they ordered their food. “You know what I’m gonna say next, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna suggest we play 20 questions?” Theo asked. “Go for it. I’m enjoying learning new things about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled. “I wanna know about your first crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, my first crush? Well he’s shorter than me, has beautiful eyes, plays lacrosse.” Theo began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up. You know what I mean.” Liam said, nudging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. My first crush was Draco Malfoy. Everyone wanted the boy who lived, I just wanted the boy who clearly wanted someone to love him.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked him too.” Liam admitted. “I guess I always liked the brooding bad boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about brooding bad boys who turn good?” Theo asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kinda exactly what Draco does.” Liam said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right. Hmmm.” Theo was thinking about his question. “What do you wanna do after college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam pondered on the question for a minute. “I wanna teach. Honestly, I love Beacon Hills. Maybe I can be a history teacher and take over for Coach one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled at him. “That would be perfect for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo sighed. “In all honesty, I don’t know. The idea of teaching is kind of appealing, but I don’t know what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you do know a lot of science! Maybe a science teacher! Like chemistry or biology. It would be kinda cute having us both be teachers.” Liam said with a shade of red blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo couldn’t help but blush as well. The idea of him and Liam together and teaching down the hall from each other seemed like a perfect dream. He never really gave his future thought. Even with the Dread Doctors, he wanted to become an Alpha, and then what? What was the plan from there? There wasn’t really any. “It’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam frowned. “Thinking about us working together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo then realized his words didn’t add up. “No, no no! Thinking about a future.” He grabbed Liam’s hand and rubbed his thumb on Liam’s hand. “A happy future.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s frown turned back into a smile. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Theo said leaning in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their food came out and they were beyond ready. They shared their dishes, but still, of course, devoured their food. They ordered cheesecake because of course they had to! It’s the Cheesecake Factory. They thought they were full, but once they got their cheesecake they were ready to eat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the restaurant and continued to walk around the mall. “Let’s go to Newbury Comics.” Theo said, leading Liam by the hand. They went to the t-shirts and he held up a Spider-Man t-shirt. “Should I wear this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam snatched it from him. “Wouldn’t you like it better if I wore it?” Liam said holding it against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s eyes went wide. “Yes. You’re getting it. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Liam said holding it. “But I’m getting one for you too. I think you’d look hot in one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked through some shirts and then ended up downstairs by the comic books. “I always wanted to read comic books, but I never did.” Theo explained. “I just got confused where to look. Like do I read left? Right? Up? Down? Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked confused. “Yeah, I never knew either.” They both just laughed it off and continued to walk around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the mall and Liam drove by Mason’s to get something that Theo couldn’t see. Liam put the mystery item inside the trunk. Liam drove until they finally got to the beach. He told Theo to go find a spot, then sit, wait, and he would meet him. Theo followed Liam’s instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo looked out at the water watching the waves rise up and retreat back into the ocean. The continuum of the ocean was always something that interested Theo. Maybe Liam was right and he should do something science related. He felt a nudge on his shoulder and there Liam was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s dinner time now. The day really flew by. So….” Liam lifted a basket. “A little picnic dinner by the beach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a cheesy romantic.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam laid a blanket down and set the basket on the blanket. “Now no picnic would be complete without….” Liam began to pull things out of the basket. “Some sparkling cider since we are still under 21, not that alcohol will do anything to us. A fake candle. We have small crackers, a few different cheeses, pepperoni, and ham. Mini sandwich cracker things!” Liam said trying to make the food sound almost gourmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Li, this is all perfect.” They sat back and enjoyed their dinner together. This was the happiest either of them had even been. They ended up cuddling on the blanket, Liam leaning on Theo’s chest watching the sunset over the water. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Liam said looking up at Theo for a kiss. They took a few selfies and just enjoyed each other’s embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove home and Jenna waited to hear all about the date. They sat on the couch and told her all about it. Afterwards, they showered and got into their pajamas. Well, pajama shorts. Crawled into bed and drifted away to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Get ready for more...I love reading your comments so let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A New Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It wouldn't be Beacon Hills if there wasn't a new monster!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month has passed and Theo and Liam were blissfully in love. They were nauseatingly cute and even Mason and Corey were over it. It was early July and the pack was all called to Scott’s house. In the past month, Theo seemingly won Malia over, but Stiles was still on edge. Derek was unsure, but he followed his boyfriend’s instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott stood in front of everyone. They always knew it was serious news when Scott set up chairs like a real meeting instead of just sitting around the couch and talking. “Okay, so Sheriff Stilinski has been in contact with me. Have any of you read about the recent deaths in the woods?” Scott asked the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t they just 5 random people?” Malia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Stiles said with a folder and a marker. He pulled a white board from the other room. He started to hang papers on it. “Stanley. Age 35. No marks. No heart issues. Just dropped dead in the woods. Charlie. Age 18. Also no marks or heart issues. Also just dropped dead in the woods. Same thing with Oscar, Trevor, and Tanner. None of these guys ran in the same circle. None of them have any relation. So dad called Scott and I in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because. Something new is in Beacon Hills.” Stiles began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s after me.” Scott finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles circled the names. “The first letters of all of the names spell out Scott. They were all killed in the woods. The True Alpha of Beacon Hills is home. This can’t be a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything in the Bestiary that could help?” Mason asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve looked through this, but nothing that matches up.” Derek said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, have you felt anything?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Which makes this all weirder.” Lydia admitted. “I’m supposed to be a harbinger of death and I’ve felt nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Lydia.” Scott reassured her. “We will figure this out. It’s clear that if this is after me it wants me to go there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is clearly a trap.” Stiles interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IF I go, I don’t want anyone to go with me.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever asked us to do.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam….” Theo said, trying to hold his boyfriend back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Scott. We’re a pack. We protect each other. “We are not gonna let you just go to your death!” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, I can’t let more people die.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we go together. Scott, we can’t lose you.” Liam pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scotty, I’ve been disagreeing with Liam a lot lately, but I agree with him. You can’t do this alone.” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earlier we agreed.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well. I want my best friend here for a while.” Stiles said. “How can you be my best man at me and Derek’s wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t pull that card!” Scott said. “You’re not even engaged yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pack meeting, right? Where we can announce things?” Stiles said. “Derek? Anything you wanna say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek looked confused. “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. He hasn’t proposed yet. Der, I gave you the perfect opening, but fine. WHEN he does, you have to be there.” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But we have to go during the day.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t all the deaths done at night?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we can try and see if anything happens earlier and then be ready.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. We meet here at 8am.” Stiles said, writing on the board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have to write that?” Malia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malia, myself, and Derek will be staying here to watch over Scott. Everyone else, keep your phones on you. If anything happens, we’ll let you know. If you sense anything weird, call us.” Stiles ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want you all to risk your lives, but I appreciate you wanting to help me.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re our Alpha. We’re here for you.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of us.” Theo added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles was mixed with admiration and annoyance at the beta’s words. “Thanks. Meeting adjourned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home. Get ready for a camping day.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone left and Theo and Liam went to their house. Theo could tell Liam was worried, even though his face remained unphased. “Little Wolf. You’re worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not.” Liam protested. He grabbed a frozen pizza out for the two of them to have for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re worried, you try and distract yourself by keeping yourself busy. Like by cooking.” Theo nodded to the pizza. “It’s okay to worry about Scott. Yes he’s your Alpha, but he’s also one of your best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Mason hear you say that.” Liam joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try and change the topic, Liam. I know you, you need to talk about it.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what? Talk about how Scott is one of my best friends, after you and Mason, and that he may die? How some supernatural being is after him? How we don’t even know what kind of supernatural creature we’re dealing with? Will we all die? Will just Scott?” Liam started to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo grabbed his hands. “In and out.” Over the past month, Theo learned about Liam’s panic attacks. He knew that he would bottle it up and explode in anger or vent and either feel better or panic. Neither we were really great options, unless he felt better from venting, but Theo knew it was better than Liam exploding. “The sun. The moon. The truth. Say it with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun. The moon. The truth.” Liam said repeating the mantra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo knew his mantra was good to control Liam’s wolf, but it appeared to help his anxiety as well. “Good.” He took some of the pain away. “I love you. I’m worried about him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam put his head down. “I don’t wanna be selfish, but what if it’s not just him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if Scott is just the first one? What if this thing is after us all and he wants to start with Scott to break us all down?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s real then that’s dumb as fuck. You don’t start with the strongest.” Theo said. “Not that I have experience or anything.” Theo tried to joke, but Liam was not having it. “Seriously, we are all going. He’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if something happens tonight?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are all on alert. I’ll surround the bed with a mountain ash barrier. Nothing can get in.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it doesn’t work?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo took his claws out and bared his fangs. “Then I’ll kick their asses. I will protect you at all costs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam rested his head on Theo’s. “I will fight with you. Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We make a good team.” He said looking in Liam’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam still had his head on Theo’s and held the boy's hands. “We do.”  He leaned in and kissed Theo. “What’s gonna happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo looked back at the boy. “We’ll do what the McCall pack always does.” Liam looked back at Theo confused. “Win.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled at his boyfriend knowing that he was right. The Pack had faced many, many challenges and always came out on top. Even against his boyfriend. “Scott will be okay. We’ll all be okay.” Liam said, trying to convince himself that everything was gonna be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be.” Theo pulled Liam in for a hug. He rubbed Liam’s back as they hugged. “I love you, Little Wolf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Theo.” Liam said, hugging his boyfriend tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo picked Liam up and put him on the counter. He kissed him while their food cooked. They broke their kiss basically panting. It has been a month, but they haven’t gone too far. Part of them felt they wanted to wait until they were ready. Another part wanted to jump each other every minute of every day. However, they rarely were alone and part of them felt having sex in Liam’s parents house was disrespectful and a little uncomfortable. But damn they both wanted it. Theo had his hands still gripping Liam’s sides. “Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam panted. “Yeah.” He smiled. They both wanted it, but they wanted it to be the right time. And just finding out their alpha is being targeted by some supernatural creature to be killed was probably not the right time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a ding from the oven and Theo grabbed some oven mitts. “You get plates.” He patted Liam’s thigh. “I’ll get the pizza and cut it.” Theo set the pizza down and cut slices for him and Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grabbed some drinks from the fridge for them both. He started eating his food and looked at his boyfriend next to him. “I can’t believe 2 years ago I would have kicked your ass out, and now look at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went from wanting to kill your alpha to protecting him. And falling for his beta. Hard.” Theo blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam blushed too. “I guess I fell for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it my devious personality? My arms?” Theo joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your smile if I’m being honest.” Liam said, turning more red. “You smile and I am filled with glee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled uncontrollably. “Your eyes got me. Even before everything. They bewitched me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a werewolf not a witch.” Liam said, glowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo crumpled up a napkin and threw it at him. “You dumbass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on the couch and spent the day watching Netflix. The day went by slowly changing to night. They ended up napping on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jenna came home and put a blanket on them both. Liam’s head was on Theo’s lap and Theo’s arm was around Liam. Theo’s senses kicked in and he woke up. “Shh, I’m so sorry!” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Li? Liam?” He said tapping his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMmmmmm.” Liam moved. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go to bed.” Theo said. “Jenna, we are gonna be gone tomorrow. Camping with Scott and everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal camping? Or does this have to do with the murders in the woods? I don’t like you boys being out there with a killer on the loose.” Jenna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize that we fought armed men for a long time. Evil doctors who created experiments to kill us. Ghost riders who kidnapped people and made us forget those who were gone. And an evil spirit who inspired fear and hate in everyone, right?” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....You never told me about some of those!” Jenna said in anger. “What is there now? Mermaids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We actually don’t know. But we are worried it’s after Scott.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scott? Why?” Jenna asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the alpha and so far the victim’s names spell out his name.” Liam explained. “So we figure tonight either no one will die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or someone who’s name starts with an M.” Theo realized. “I have to text Stiles.” Theo then realized he still didn’t have Stiles’ number. “Scott it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Lydia can feel something.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia? Lydia Martin? Your principal’s daughter?” Jenna said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you she was part of the pack.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, is she a werewolf too?” Jenna asked. Liam realized he never told his mother </span>
</p><p>
  <span>everything, not intentionally just didn’t say all the infor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no she’s a banshee. She can kinda predict death in a sense.” Liam explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, interesting. So she screams a lot?” Jenna asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo laughed, “Well yeah, but she can do more than that. Her voice is quite powerful though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam called Lydia. “Liam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, do you have any feelings right now?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m tired. No supernatural feelings though.” Lydia responded. “Why? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, yet.” Liam said. “Theo and I think either nothing will happen tonight or someone will die whose name starts with an M.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it. Why now am I feeling nothing?” Lydia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Are you safe?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna join Scott with Stiles, Derek, and Malia.” She said. “You stay with Theo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me know if anything happens. Bye.” Liam said, hanging up the phone. “Anything from Scott?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing yet.” Theo said, and if by fate his phone buzzed. “‘All quiet here. No need to worry.’ Maybe we shouldn’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two boys rest. Please.” Jenna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went upstairs and to Theo’s room. They tried to swap which room they slept in so they didn’t make over the guest room for nothing. Theo laid on the bed and he saw Liam pace around the room. “You’re making my dizzy, Little Wolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if someone is out there now? What if this M person is out there getting murdered as we speak?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if they aren’t and you’re worrying about nothing?” Theo asked back. “I get it, you want to save everyone, but we can’t always. We can try yes, but we can’t run in blind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scott did with the anukite.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you gouge your eyes out, I will be devastated. Those blue eyes make me weak.” Theo admitted. “Come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Liam pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam Dunbar, get your werewolf ass over here.” Theo demanded. Liam looked surprised. Theo opened his arms and Liam laid in his arms. “It will be okay. Lay down. I’ll put a mountain ash barrier up too.” Theo said quickly getting up and putting a line around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I have to pee?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have thought about that BEFORE I put the mountain ash out, babe?” Theo laughed. “Do you have to pee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Yes.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes and opened the circle up. “Go.” Liam watched as his boyfriend left his room for a minute. He stood there with the bucket of mountain ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam returned. “Okay, done.” And Theo closed the circle again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, get in bed and lay with me.” Theo said. He crawled into bed and Liam snuggled into his arms. Theo kissed Liam’s neck and felt Liam’s hand move to his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More.” Liam moaned. Theo was only going to give him a peck, but who was he to protest? He kissed Liam’s neck, biting just a little bit, and licking him. Liam’s hand moved back and squeezed Theo’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam.” Theo moaned. He loved this, but he had to stop. “Liam. No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam rolled over. “Do you not want me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, I want you more than anything. Trust me. Can’t you tell?” He pointed to the tent in his underwear. “I just want it to be the right time. I think that if we do this now, it will be for a distraction. Not just because we love each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I want you.” Liam said. “But I am worried and it would be a mixture. We need to find a time when nothing is happening, the house is empty, and we can be together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a promise to you: When this monster is gone, you and I are going on vacation. I’d say somewhere nice, but.” Theo leaned in to whisper to him. “I don’t really plan on leaving our bed too often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grabbed Theo’s face and kissed him passionately. “Well we could do both.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I guess.” Theo shook his head. “But I wanna spent a lot of time in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Where should we go?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. Why not New Hampshire? Somewhere cold?” Theo suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that. Let’s go somewhere we can wear tiny bathing suits and I can stare at your body all day.” Liam said, practically drooling over Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you were an equally small one, I’m down.” Theo said. They shared one last kiss. “Now, let’s get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam turned back around and leaned into his boyfriend's arms. “Uh, Theo. You’re, ummm, poking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well you started it. Now cuddle with me and go to sleep.” Theo said pressing himself up against his boyfriend. “Good night, I love you, Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Theo.” Liam said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any guesses about what this new threat might be? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the beginning of this arc of the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Not Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before they begin their mission, things get a little steamy between Theo and Liam. Later, the pack prepares for their battle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check the end notes for a little announcement! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep. Beep. Beep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Theo.” Liam hit Theo. “Theo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Theo said half asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your alarm is going off.” Liam said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beep. Beep. Beep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s time to get up.” Liam rolled over and Theo had his eyes closed. “Wake up, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Theo said with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go to the woods.” Liam said. “Plus I have to pee. You have to break the seal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo groaned. “Fiiine.” He got up and broke the seal. He figured now was a good time to change. He found some clothes and got naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” He heard Liam say. “Sorry.” He stood there staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view, Little Wolf?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me.” Liam pulled his pants down and saw Liam’s erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. You are quite enjoying this. I really, really can’t call you Little Wolf anymore, can I?” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam closed the door with his foot and leapt at Theo making out with him. This was the first time they have seen each other naked. They collapsed on the bed and moaned into each other’s mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This. We can do this, right?” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes please.” Theo moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, we can do this more. We have to go or we’ll be late.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tease.” Theo said, pushing his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who stood there looking all hot and naked!” Liam commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was changing. You just happen to come in after I dropped my underwear.” Theo said. “I’m glad you like the view. Maybe I should wear a jockstrap today. Just so all day you know that I have it on.” Theo felt Liam’s dick get harder, which he didn’t think was possible. “Oh I can tell you like that idea.” He got up and found one from his drawer. “This blue one good?” He said twirling it around his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam nodded excitedly. “Please. Yes. I’m gonna go change.” Liam’s eyes were wide as he stared at Theo’s ass in the jock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can smell your arousal.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can smell it on you too.” Liam said. He kissed his boyfriend, trying not to linger, and ran to his room. He closed the door and panted. He was so turned on, but he knew this was not the time to think about sex. No matter how much he wanted to have sex with Theo right then and there. They had a mission to get to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got ready and met up downstairs. They grabbed backpacks with water bottles, clothes, and some snacks for the day. They get to Theo’s car and meet the rest of the pack outside of Scott’s house. They’re the last ones there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did anything happen last night?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Dad said they patrolled the woods and nothing happened.” Stiles responded. “I guess that’s a positive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See.” Theo reassured Liam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s just waiting for Scott?” Liam asked. “And we are just walking into it’s trap?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott emerged from his house. “Then we’ll be together and ready.” He got into Stiles’ Jeep and they all set out for the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Liam.” Theo took Liam’s hand while he drove. “I’m here. We’re gonna fight whatever this is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the woods and Stiles led them to where the bodies were found. “Here. So far nothing seems weird. The ME says that it’s like they all just dropped dead. So there's clearly something supernatural going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia scanned the area. “When Parrish was taking bodies, I couldn’t tell. Is this a different harbinger of death?” She grabbed the bestiary from her bag to see if there were any other creatures that could fall under that category. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here?” Theo asked. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” Stiles asked, almost offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something seems off.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel it too.” Scott admitted. Scott glowed his eyes and looked around. “Over there.” Everyone went in the direction Scott said. “The Nemeton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it always the fucking Nemeton?” Stiles groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s different. Look.” Lydia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tree tops. They’re all pointing in. Like they’re being pulled in from the top.” Liam examined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what it is.” Lydia said finding something in the book. “And it’s not good.” She gathered everyone over. “I think it may be a Wraith. It’s a soul sucker. ‘The wraith is a supernatural being who has unfinished business on Earth. They feed off of misery and pain. They suck the life out of people to fill a void that can never be filled within themselves.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wraith? It sounds like a dementor from Harry Potter.” Liam commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s someone who died who has unfinished business? Do we know they wanna kill </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott? What if they’re asking Scott for help?” Mason suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not improbable, but with our track record it’s much more likely he wants to attack us than ask us for help.” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles is right. We need to prepare for the worst.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst being it kills you?” Mason asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That.” Scott answered. “Lydia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia was walking around the trees. “Something is off. I can feel it now.” She let out a scream and then froze. Her mind was filled with visions of the past few nights. She saw each person go into the woods, the trees angle together as if to summon the wraith, and the wraith raised its hand to steal the life force. Each time the life force is finished being consumed, the wraith flashes and it’s like the real body is trying to break through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia! Are you okay?” Scott said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it. I saw it. It’s trying to change back to human.” Lydia said, feeling scared and breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it do that?” Theo asked. “Like is that even possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” She was clutching the bestiary tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia…” Stiles approached her slowly and took the bestiary from her. She nodded. It was clear the wraith invoked pure terror into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘The only thing that can destroy a holy presence or holy weapon.’ Well. Anyone have Excalibur lying around their houses?” Stiles asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we get a priest to bless a sword, will that count as a holy weapon?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you just have a sword laying around your house, Liam? The only person who I knew had a sword was Kira and she’s still with the Skinwalkers.” Stiles responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but we can probably find one. Kira’s mom gave us Kira's sword. Doesn’t her mom have a sword too?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they even still in town?” Derek asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could find out.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it even work though?” Malia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the bestiary is accurate and it is a wraith.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. It’s a wraith. Trust me.” Lydia said, still practically frozen in fear. “Liam, call her mom. If we can, get as many swords as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we get the swords. Who in the HELL are we going to get to bless them?” Stiles asked. “‘Hi Father, please bless these weapons so we can kill a demon that’s gonna kill our alpha werewolf best friend.’ Yeah that may not go over well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to try.” Scott said. “Liam, you and I will go get the swords. Stiles, I want you and Theo to go find a priest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Derek you mean, right?” Stiles asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Derek, Corey, Mason, Lydia, and Malia are gonna stay here. Set up camp and see if they can find anything else.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles pulled Scott aside. “Can’t you come and Theo go with Liam? Wouldn’t that make more sense?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, I want you to go with Theo. If something happens to me, I want to know the pack gets along. Try and make amends. Actually talk to him.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles bit his lip. “Theo, get in the Jeep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, can I take the Jeep? You drove and Theo drove so Theo can drive you both.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, Theo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam hugged him. “Show him you’ve changed.” Liam whispered in his ears. “And be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. You be safe too, Little Wolf.” Theo kissed him and went to the car. Both parties left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to bet that either Stiles or Theo doesn’t come back alive?” Malia joked to the pack. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am currently not working, and as a theatre person, not creating art is very hard right now, so I'm focusing on creating art through writing. With this pandemic, it's given me the time to do more writing and things I enjoy, but wouldn't normally have the time to do. That being said, I made a decision the other day that I actually wanna continue this story! So I am gonna break it into a few parts and make a series with it! It's not something I have done before so I'm excited to do it! I just have a lot of ideas of where I want this story to go, but I view it as segments so I wanna break them up into their own stand alone stories, but still tie in together. I hope you like this idea! I am currently working on Part 2 and I'm super excited! </p><p>As I always say, I love reading your comments. Your feedback always brings a smile to my face and I cannot wait to read what you all think! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Scott and Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott and Liam go on their own adventure to get swords and have a needed heart to heart with each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kira’s mom said she has 4 swords and they are home.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, hopefully the swords will be useful.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think sending Stiles and Theo together was a good idea? Liam said. “They could </span>
</p><p>
  <span>kill each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good idea? Maybe not. A necessary thing? Yes. They need to get along. Liam, if I’m gone, you’ll probably be the Alpha. I want you to be. I don’t want Stiles and Theo to be at each other’s throats. I can’t leave you guys in a mess.” Scott said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere, Scott.” Liam said. “We’ll do this. We’ll get the swords, get them blessed, and fight whatever it is. Think Stiles will punch Theo in the face?” Liam laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I think that’s your signature move, Liam.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, now that we’re dating, that could be seen as domestic abuse.” Liam said. “But seriously, I think it’s either gonna be great or be a complete disaster. Is this like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar the Last Airbender</span>
  </em>
  <span> when all the characters got a life changing episode with Zuko?”</span>
</p><p><span>Scott laughed. “Who knows, maybe. I mean you two have had your own life changing adventures. Maybe Stiles and Theo will too.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I hope so.” Liam said.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I hope it will go great, man.” Scott said. He looked over at Liam. “You seem genuinely happy, Liam. Happier than I think I’ve ever seen you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, Scott. Theo makes me happy.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you guys came out, I thought he may be your Stiles. Or second Stiles because you have Mason, but maybe he’s your Allison. Your first real love.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam knew that Scott wouldn’t say a comment like that lightly. “How can you tell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how you look at him to start. You know everyone is there, but you see him and it’s like it’s just you two in the room. You smile uncontrollably around him. There’s also a smell, not lust, but like love. It’s rare and can be hard to smell, but it like radiates off you and him.” Scott said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull over.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull over.” Liam said again. Scott pulled over and Liam leaned over and hugged Scott. “Thank you.” Liam sighed. “You are one of my best friends and you’re like a brother to me. The brother I always wanted and never had. Hearing you say all that just really hit me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always support you, Liam. No matter what.” Scott said. “You’re one of my best friends too. And you’ll always be important as the first person I gave the bite to. To me, that’s a huge connection I share with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever think I was gay?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, no. But at the same time, I never didn’t think you were. To me, everyone is bi until they’re proven straight or gay. I think everyone has someone they’d try it with and if they like it, they can say maybe both or just one or the other or anything. So no, I never thought you were, but to me it’s normal, man.” Scott said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Liam said. He was honestly really happy how chill Scott was. He loved having an alpha and a best friend who didn’t give a second thought at accepting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I drive now?” Scott said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go.” Liam said. They drove down the road and Liam’s mind was racing. He was worried about Theo and Stiles, but he also was thinking about Scott and what was gonna happen.  “Can you think of anyone who would want revenge from you and is dead?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I’d say Peter, but he’s alive. Kate Argent’s alive. Gerard is still unknown. Matt who controlled Jackson when he was the kanima. Any of the alpha’s from the alpha pack. Any of the hunters.” Scott said. “I’m not sure though. It could just be a random spirit who just knows about me being the alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked at him with judgmental eyes. “Scott. Really? It’s definitely someone you’ve met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I just don’t know who. Matt seems almost too random.” Scott said. “All the alpha’s have a reason to be mad, but I don’t think it would be something to come back for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I JUST sassed you, but do you think it could be someone just giving you a message or something?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking if I think it’s Allison?” Scott asked. Liam didn’t answer. “That’s a yes. I would be lying if I said that thought hasn’t come across my mind. Part of me would love that, but I doubt it. She didn’t even have any pain when she died. She helped us defeat the Oni and the Nogitsune. She helped her dad change, a lot. I don’t think she would really have any unfinished business here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. Lydia said she thinks there was a flash. Do you think the wraith may be trying to turn back into a human?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe they think taking these souls will bring them back.” Scott said. “Who knows though. I want to say that Lydia is wrong, but I learned to never, ever doubt Lydia. She’s always right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Liam laughed. “This may be a dumb question, but you haven’t heard from Kira have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott sighed. “Not since she went with the Skinwalkers. Her Kitsune spirit was very dark, so it may take her a really long time unfortunately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I feel like I’m bringing up a lot of stuff.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would we talk about on a car ride to my ex girlfriend’s parents house to get a sword before getting it blessed to defeat a supernatural soul sucking monster?” Scott laughed. “Seriously, dude, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ve missed you while you’ve been gone.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too, buddy.” Scott said. “You’re going to BHCC, right? Does Theo have a plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He applied and with their rolling admission, he’s going too. I think I convinced him to be a teacher too.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple that are both teachers? I hope you both work in the same school because that shit is adorable.” Scott said. “What would he teach?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. He probably learned a lot from the Dread Doctors.” Scott said. “Sorry, that wasn’t meant to be rude. I’m just sure he did learn a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know what you meant.” Liam said. “He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s their house.” Scott said. They pulled into the driveway and proceeded to knock on the door. “Hi, Mrs. Yukimura!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scott, Liam. It’s great to see you both again.” She said welcoming them into her home. “Now, yes I have 4 swords, but I must know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, can we sit?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led them to the living room where she had some tea ready for them. “Now, why the swords?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard about the murders that have happened in the woods recently?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you said recently since it’s Beacon Hills and murders around the town, especially in the woods, are quite common. Yes, I have.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think it’s a wraith.” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Yukimura’s face looked worried. “If it is a wraith, then there is no stopping it. It is too powerful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that about the Nogistune too. We stopped that.” Scott reminded her. “We read that if the wraith is stabbed by a weapon that is blessed it can be destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think some priest will just bless swords for you?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are still working on that part.” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I gave you a sword, you brought back an evil chimera who wanted to kill Scott.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and now I’m dating him and he’s not evil.” Liam said. Scott looked at him as if reminding him not to get worked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, people can change I guess. But this wraith is a suicide mission. If you do this, then there is a huge risk. You have to get close to it. It may kill you before you get a chance to stab it. Is that something you’re willing to risk? Your lives could end, Scott.” She said. “Do you want that for your pack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can the wraith take the soul of more than one person at a time?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but is it a risk you’re willing to make?” She asked. “This is a dangerous beast, perhaps the most dangerous you have faced. It can suck your soul from a distance and stop you in your tracks. There will be no stopping it once it starts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam then remembered something Lydia said. “What if it’s sucking your soul with it’s hand and someone cuts it’s hand off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Yukimura looked surprised. “I’m not sure. There isn’t much known about this creature besides it’s dark energy.” She got up and picked 4 swords out of a chest. “I trust you both, but be warned: This is a dangerous mission. I wish you both luck.” She said handing them the swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Both Scott and Liam said. They took the swords and got ready to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your help.” Scott said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful. All of you.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott and Liam loaded the swords into the backseat of the jeep and got in. “Okay, now we just have to hope that Stiles and Theo found someone to bless them.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Can't wait to see what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stiles and Theo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's see if Stiles and Theo will succeed on their part of the mission or kill each other!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car ride was not surprisingly quiet. “I hate Scott.” Stiles said. Theo looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, I kinda do.” Stiles said. “He could have sent Mason with me. At least then we could talk about guys or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could talk about guys.” Theo reminded him. “I am gay, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and you seduced Liam with your chimera bad boy charm.” Stiles said. “What is your plan this time? Did you set the wraith up to kill Scott?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, this time I would never do that. I have changed, I swear. I’m with you guys so that I can help you. I love Liam, Stiles. I really do. I don’t know what else to do to change your mind.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You save Scott, maybe I’ll believe you.” Stiles said. “Until then, I still hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate seems kinda harsh.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got Liam to try and kill Scott. You tried to destroy the pack. You killed your sister. Need I continue?” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo grinded his teeth. “Not unless you want me to punch you, but I won’t because that is not who I am anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an anchor now or something?” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam. Liam’s been my anchor since I came back. He helps me control my anger. He helps me control my shift. Stiles, the only me would have probably killed you just for being a snarky bitch, but now I kinda just laugh. I think you’re funny.” Theo admitted. “We can be friends. I want that, Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I don’t.” Stiles said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why you hate me, Stiles, and I get it. I get that I have to earn your trust. All I’m asking for is a second chance.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second chances aren’t always given. Sometimes they’re earned.” Stiles said. “Let’s see if you earned it.” He tapped his leg. “Can you go any fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do we even go?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just find a church. We can tell the priest it’s a heritage thing or something.” Stiles said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A heritage thing? Really?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, smartass. Let’s hear your bright ideas. Is it to force him to bless them, maul him, and leave him for dead?” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was just gonna say let’s ask and say it’s a family gift. A generational thing and we wanted them blessed as a gift for our grandparents.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Our?’ We aren’t related.” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit. It’s a lie, Stiles. We look similar enough, kinda. Cousins maybe. I don’t know, sounds better than heritage shit.” Theo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s already 2:30, we have to find someone soon. Scott and Liam will probably be ready any minute now.” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let’s pull into here.” Theo said finding a church. “‘Holy Family’ sounds holy enough for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Stiles sighed. “Let’s see if this priest will bless weapons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up a small staircase and opened the doors. The room was quiet, but Theo heard one heartbeat, besides his and Stiles’. “Hello?” He called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small man in his early 40’s came out near the altar. “Oh, hello. Can I help you gentleman? I’m Father Kevin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Father, we have a kinda unusual request.” Stiles said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” The Father seemed intrigued and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have some gifts for our grandfather and we want you to bless them.” Theo said. “But the gifts aren’t traditional birthday gifts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they?” He said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, 4 swords. They’ve been passed down in the family and my grandfather wanted them blessed and he didn’t get to do that.” Stiles said. Theo smiled seeing that Stiles actually took his advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he no longer with us? But you said it’s his birthday gift? Is he coming?” The Priest was smart and tried to pick apart the boys' words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s with us still.” Theo said. “He wants to give them to us, but he regrets never getting them blessed so the gift would be us getting them blessed by you. He can’t come. He has a hard time walking and it would be hard for him to make it up the steps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we do have a ramp if he has a wheelchair. Or we can set one up.” Father Kevin offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ phone buzzed. “Our brothers are wondering if you are able to do it because they were able to get the swords from his house to get them blessed.” Stiles tried to sound casual, but also cryptic so Theo understood that Scott and Liam had the swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I think that’s an excellent gift for grandkids to give their grandfather. Tell them to come right away.” He said excitedly. “If you’ll boys excuse me a moment, I will go get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two figured he went change or something. Neither of them were avid church goers so they didn’t really get what he had to prepare for. “Thanks for going with my story.” Theo said to Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it sucked less than mine and it might work.” Stiles said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It kills you to admit I was right, doesn’t it?” Theo laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get smart.” Stiles said. He looked around the room. “Is this really gonna work? We get these blessed and just stab the wraith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.” Theo said. “I think Derek, Corey, Malia, and myself should do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked confused. “And why not Me, Liam, Scott, Mason, or Lydia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia doesn’t have super strength or speed healing. She is powerful, but she could get hurt easy. You and Mason are human and it is less safe for you both. Liam is my boyfriend and I want to protect him. Scott is who we are protecting so putting a sword in his hand seems illogical to me.” Theo said. “Nothing against you. I’m thinking of your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. I just.” Stiles got quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m about to bare my heart to Theo Raeken. In a church. Jesus. This is terrifying. I’ve been with Scott every step of the way. Every creature, I’ve been there. Yes, they hunted him, but this just seems different somehow.” Stiles said. “Scott’s my brother. I can’t lose him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I won’t let that happen. I want to protect Scott too. He was nice enough to let me in the pack. He’s our alpha, so I want to protect him. We will protect him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles looked at him. When Theo was evil, he had a calm sense about him. He still had this calm sense, but this time was sincere. He saw Theo in a new light. “We will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors opened and Scott and Liam were there. They came in and Liam immediately hugged Theo. “So, play along. We are getting the swords blessed for </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>grandfather.” He indicated that they were all related. “Liam, you’re my brother. Scott, you’re Stiles’ brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m dating my brother? Can we switch?” Liam complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam. Shut up.” Stiles said. “It’s for these 5 minutes, calm your werewolf ass down.” Father Kevin?” He called out. “Our brothers are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello!” He said coming out. “I’m Father Kevin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Scott, Stiles’ brother.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Liam, Theo’s brother.” Liam said, trying not to gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see the resemblance of you two.” He said to Liam and Theo. “Not you two so much.” He said to Scott and Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, uh, adopted.” Stiles said, trying to make an excuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah alright. So these are the swords I presume?” Father Kevin asked. “How about we place them down and I will bless them?” The boys lay the swords on the floor. Father Kevin says a prayer over the swords and throws some holy water on them. “Well gentlemen, that is it. I hope your grandfather has a blessed birthday. God Bless.” He says exiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys picked up the swords. “Stiles, do you want to go with me in the jeep?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would like that. Is that okay with you, Theo?” Stiles asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah if you want to. I had fun with you.” Theo admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles sighed. “I hate to say it, but so did I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled and everyone left. They got in Theo’s truck. “I knew you’d win over Stiles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo gave him a confused look. “Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam got quiet. “Okay. I may have joked with Scott that Stiles would punch you in the face, but I hoped he wouldn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Little Wolf.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’d do great, though!” Liam said, trying to change the subject. “Now, let’s kick some demon ass!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am so excited for what you all think of the rest of this work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Wraith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything is all ready to defeat the wraith, but will the pack be able to succeed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Liam, Theo, Scott, and Stiles arrived back it was 5:30. The rest of the pack had set up camp and Derek had a fire and what seemed like a grill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making burgers?” Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah Scotty I packed those.” Stiles said. Scott gave him a confused look. “I knew we’d be out here all day and we’d want dinner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have you guys’ ready over there.” Derek said pointing to a covered dish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you two are back in one piece. No punches? Scratches? No one bet on that. I guess we all keep our money.” Lydia said looking at Theo and Stiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all bet on us?!” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek, who did you think would win?” Stiles asked. Derek was silent and ate his burger. “Derek!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corey and I set a tent for you two up next to ours.” Mason said to Liam and Theo trying to shift the conversation. “For if we all end up spending the night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Scott what exactly is the plan?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s all get our food and sit. Then we can talk.” Scott said. Everyone did as he said. Some sat on stumps, others blankets, but Scott remained standing. “Stiles, I need you for this. You have info from the medical examiner’s reports.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scott, just call him the ME, c’mon. Medical Examiner.” Stiles rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles.” Scott said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Stiles had a folder. “Anyways, according to the ME most of the bodies seemed to die around midnight. As we know, nothing was hurt on the bodies. It was as if they just dropped dead. We can’t let it happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we have four swords -” Scott began, but Stiles cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Scott, Theo had a good idea about who should use the swords. You should hear him out.” Stiles said, gesturing to Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, go for it Theo.” Scott said in amazement that Stiles was actually in support of Theo for the first time like ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well. I think the ones who use the swords should be Derek, Corey, Malia, and myself. Scott, you’re the target so putting you on the front lines just is a bad idea. Stiles and Mason are great allies, but they don’t have any supernatural abilities to help them. Lydia, while amazingly powerful, you don’t have speed healing and we could use your help and power from a distance. Liam, let me protect you.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to be up there.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you really don’t.” Stiles said. “We’re all here to protect you, putting you in this wraith’s line of fire is the exact opposite of protecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I help?” Liam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can help by protecting Scott’s back.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, why didn’t you talk to me about wanting to go up against this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trouble in paradise.” Lydia said, raising her eyebrows and taking a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was always gonna protect you.” Theo said. “I promised. Let me keep you safe. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam hated this idea, but he knew that Theo had a point. Derek and Malia were two of the strongest of the pack. Corey could use his invisibility to his advantage. And Theo was strong, but he felt guilty not being at his side. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Theo, Derek, Corey, and Malia. Grab a sword.” Scott said. “If Lydia’s vision is true, the Wraith will emerge on the Nemeton. I think you’ll want to try to stab or swipe at it. Just don’t hurt yourself or each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them got their swords and spread out to practise with the swords. They each went off on their own to practise. Liam naturally followed Theo. “You know, the sword makes you even hotter. Which I didn’t think was possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Liam said kissing him quickly. “Please, please, please promise me that you’ll be safe, Theo. I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be as safe as I can when fighting a demon.” Theo joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. Theo, I love you more than I ever have liked anyone.” Liam said. Theo could tell Liam was in no mood for jokes. “I don’t just love you. I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s response was immediately to hug him. “I’m in love with you, too.” He cupped Liam’s face and kissed him. “I will be safe, Liam. But you also know this is dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam took his hand. “I know.” He kissed him again and then let Theo train his sword skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sat down next to Scott. “Do you want me to take his place?” Scott asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam wanted to say yes. “No, Theo wants to do this. I think he wants to also prove to the pack his loyalty. I know he needs this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott puts his arm around Liam. “He’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours passed and it was 11:30. Everyone took some naps in shifts just in case it came early. Now everyone was up and getting ready for the attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay guys, about half an hour left.” Stiles called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s get in places to be ready.” Scott said. “Derek, Malia, Corey, and Theo get to 4 points around the Nemeton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him in for a hug and kiss. “Good luck, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo said squeezing his boyfriend tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them surrounded the Nemeton and got ready. Corey went invisible as an extra surprise for the wraith. Time seemed to go by extremely slowly until they heard creaking. “It’s coming.” Lydia said quietly. They saw the trees slowly turning in. “That’s what I saw.” Winds started to pick up and a black mist surrounded the Nemeton. The mist was spiraling and slowly solidified into the Wraith. There was a blast of energy when it was formed and Derek, Theo, Corey, and Malia were sent flying backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Wraith was suspended over the Nemeton. It was shrouded in a black cloak. It’s hands were showing. It appeared to have a thin layer of skin, but they could see the bones in it’s fingers. The Wraith’s face was hidden in a hood of the cloak. It let out an ear shattering screech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia stood up and screamed. She pushed her hands forward, focusing her scream. The sound tunneled hitting the Wraith in the chest. The Wraith collapsed on the Nemeton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sc - Scott!” The Wraith cried out. The voice was raspy. “Scott McCall!” Lydia was able to momentarily reveal the wraith’s true identity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerard?!” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like no one saw that coming.” Stiles said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard returned to his Wraith form. He scanned and saw the pack. He zoned in and saw Scott. He raised his hand and a beam shot out. Scott’s soul was being absorbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHH!” Malia charged and cut the hand off of the Wraith. It let out another loud screech in agony. It begun to rise in the air and with it’s other hand took aim at Scott. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott growled and stood his ground. It began again, but as the beam hit Scott, he was pushed to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo! No!” Liam yelled. He saw Theo standing there. His arms outspread, his body frozen, slowly getting the life sucked out of him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The showdown between The Wraith and the Pack comes to this. Who will make it out alive?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Theo!” Liam screamed. His heart was racing. He knew he had to do something. He grabbed Theo’s sword that had fallen and threw it at the Wraith. His aim was good and it hit it’s shoulder. Theo went crashing to the ground. “Theo!” He ran to his side. The boy wasn’t moving. “Theo? Theo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a cough. “Well. Looks like the chimera’s power was what I needed.” Gerard said standing upon the Nemeton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone growled and bared their fangs. Stiles and Mason both had bats at the ready. Lydia ran to Liam’s side. She felt Theo’s neck. “He still has a pulse. He’s still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam closed his eyes. He could hear a faint heartbeat from Theo’s chest. “We have to save him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh there’s no saving him. He’s given me enough power to come back, even if it’s just for a short time to kill you, Scott.” Gerard held up his hand seeing that one of his hands was still missing thanks to Malia. “No matter.” He held his other hand out and sent Corey flying backwards and revealing him. “Nice try, chameleon. I don’t have to kill any of you. I only want Scott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam stood up. “No. You’re not getting Scott.” He stood in front of Scott. “You hurt my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I did more than that, Liam. I killed him. I took his power and his life force.” Gerard said, cracking his neck. He could see it was riling Liam up. “He will be dead in a matter of minutes. Learn to control your beta, Scott, before he does something reckless.” Liam growled and ran at Gerard. He raised his hand and Liam was lifted in the air. “I learned some tricks in that body. Like this.” He then threw him aside and Liam was hit into a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam!” Scott called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo can hear everything going on around him. He can hear Gerard villain monologuing. He can hear Liam’s heartbeat racing. He can smell the boys grief and anger. He wants to reach out and tell him, but his body is trying to heal. He doesn’t have the strength to do it just yet. He wants to get up. He wants to save the pack. He wants to save his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam!” He heard Scott yell out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was in trouble. He had to focus. His eyes began glowing a bright yellow. He let out a big roar. He got up and ran to Liam’s side. “Liam!”</span>
</p><p> <span>Liam shook his head. “Theo? Theo!” He hugged his boyfriend. “I thought I lost you.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.” Theo said. He helped Liam stand up. “Let’s do this.” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young love. You remember what that was like, Scott?” Gerard said. His body twitched a bit. “I don’t have much time left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s end this.” Scott roared. At his roar, everyone seemed to be energized and at the ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true Alpha doesn’t kill, Scott.” Gerard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We protect.” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t kill me, I will continue to kill everyone in this town until you are dead, Scott.” Gerard said. “I’ll start with your beta.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam let out a growl, but Theo stood in front of him protecting him. “No.” Theo said. He grabbed the sword from Liam’s hand. He charged for Gerard from behind. Corey came from Gerards left, Derek from his right, and Malia head on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard smiled. This was what he wanted. He raised his hand and began to suck the life out of all four at once. All four of their bodies stopped, frozen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia stood behind Liam and watched. But she was done watching. “Theo already got so much energy sucked out. He can’t take much more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call his name.” The idea snapped into Liam’s head. “Like when Mason was the beast. Maybe it can break the connection. Lydia, try. Please.” He pleaded with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her hand. She wasn’t sure if this would work. She was a harbinger of death, but the wraith seemed like death itself. “Theo!” Her voice echoed with sound waves rushing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was still getting energy sucked from him, but his head snapped forward. He was in control. He held his sword and lunged forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Gerard yelled. Theo had stabbed him right in the chest. “No!!!!!!” He gave one final yell and his body exploded into black dust. Derek, Malia, and Corey collapsed on the ground panting. Theo had fallen as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam ran to Theo’s side. “Theo, you did it!” He hugged and kissed his boyfriend. “You saved us, you saved Scott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I killed him. I wanted to not go down that road ever again. And I did it.” Theo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it for self defense.” Scott said, interrupting. “You did it to save the pack.” He knelt down to their level. “Theo, Gerard was a villain by every and all definition of the word.” He hugged Theo. “You saved us all. Think how many people he would have killed if you didn’t stop him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles stalked over to them. “I trust you.” He said offering his hand out to Theo. “You saved Scott. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam held Theo close to him. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Future Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam and Theo talk about what they want to do next....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Liam and Theo slept in until 11 the next morning. “I don’t wanna get up.” Theo said, holding Liam tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either.” Liam said snuggling into Theo’s arms. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to get up though. We have things to do”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo groaned. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get you registered for your classes, Theo. You got accepted, but you need to enroll in the classes.” Liam reminded him. “We could go for lunch and maybe go shopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo pulled Liam close. “Can’t we just cuddle a little longer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sighed. “Do you wanna be the little spoon now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo thought for a second. “How about you lay on your back and I lay on your chest? I like to hear your heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize, you can do that without laying on my chest, right?” Liam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Theo said. Liam rolled over and Theo laid on his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist. “For now, we stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grew quiet. It was finally some time to relax, but now that they were talking about school, it was all he could think about. “Do you think I’ll be a good teacher?” Liam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll be a great teacher, Liam. What’s bringing this on?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if a kid pisses me off and I lose it?” Liam said. “I don’t know how I’d handle myself in a situation like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of me. I’m your anchor after all. You breathe and it will be okay.” Theo said. “Plus, in school you may even learn how to handle situations like this. Or you’ll make friends with a teacher who will have experience and you can look to for pointers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sat up and dragged Theo’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo went dead weight. “Nooooo! Liam, no!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get that hot ass out of bed.” Liam said. Theo jumped up and picked Liam up. “No! No! Put me down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo put Liam back in bed and Theo climbed on top of him. “Cuddle time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was staring into Theo’s eyes. He pulled the boys face to his and started to make out with him. Theo collapsed and Liam took the opportunity to roll him over and jump out of bed. “Behave. Get up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo growled. “Fine.” The two boys got dressed in their rooms and met in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo had his laptop and Liam had his. Liam was showing him how to log in to register for classes. “So, it’s July 10th and we have to register now? What are we gonna do the next 6 weeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked about finding summer jobs, but I think with getting together and the whole Wraith situation, that kinda got away from us.” Liam said. “What would you wanna do for the summer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Theo asked. Liam nodded. “I wanna go on vacation with you. We deserve it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Liam asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could go on a road trip!” Theo blurt out. “I kinda under sold how much the Dread Doctors money I have left. I kinda could have bought a house….a few of them. I just never knew where I wanted home to be.” Theo held Liam’s hand. “Until you found me sleeping in my car. Liam, I wanna go on a crazy wild adventure with you! Let’s explore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s eyes lit up and he kissed his boyfriend. “Mom is gonna kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She likes me, I think I can convince her.” Theo said flashing his smile. He opened a map and the two boys began to map out every stop they were going to make together. “Do you wanna do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“School doesn’t start until September, so we have plenty of time.” Liam said. “Let’s do it. We deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo kissed Liam. “I can’t wait to see where our next adventure leads.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Be Continued….</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this story! I am currently working on a part 2 of the story where Liam and Theo take their road trip. Once I have a good amount of chapters done with it, I will start posting them!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am so excited about this fic. I have it mostly done, I'll have a full chapter count done soon. I was just so excited that I wanted to share it now! I hope you enjoyed reading, leave a comment and tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>